She must be crazy
by Makya Dreams
Summary: Nuevo país, nuevo barrio, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos. Yu-pi. Encima ese chico con cara conocida no deja de fastidiarme / Nick Jonas cree que la chica de sus sueños ha aparecido. Pero, todo resulta mucho más difícil de lo que creía. CAP 9 ARRIBA !
1. Así empezó todo

_**She must be crazy**_

_Nuestro éxito aumentaba tan rápidamente, que nuestros discos se vendían por miles cada día en las disquerías. Fue algo extraño. Entre las notas, los profesores, las canciones, el nuevo álbum, los conciertos, las fans, mi familia, y más aun, la fama, todo daba MUCHAS vueltas. Más de las necesarias, para mi gusto. Y de repente, sin esperarlo, todo cambió. _

_No fue sólo el día en que la conocí, si no, también, el día en que le hablé por primera vez (ya que ella misteriosamente nunca se acercó a mí), y el día en que me contestó por primera vez (que no fue el mismo en el que le hablé), y el día en que me tiró por primera vez el helado en la cabeza (se volvió a repetir), y el día en que me arrojó a la piscina por primera vez (ok, esta sólo fue una, pero puede ser que se vuelva a repetir), el día en que me rechazó por primera vez (estas también fueron varias), el día en que la besé por primera vez (bueno, he procurado no volver a intentarlo, pero sé que se volverá a repetir algún día), el día en que me golpeó por primera vez (que, lamentablemente, fue el mismo día en que la besé por primera vez). Podría seguir con una eterna lista. Cada día algo era distinto. Cada día iba ganando parte de su corazón._

_Bueno, sigo esperando a que las cosas buenas en la lista comiencen a aparecer, pero podría esperar siglos, porque aunque me costó aceptarlo en un principio, ella me trae loco._

#1: Así empezó todo.

**Nick POV.**

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y arrastrando los pies ¿Porqué tenía que ser yo el único que tenía que ir al colegio? Simple: era el menor. Bueno, Frankie no contaba, ya que él todavía iba a la primaria; y de la banda, yo sí era el menor. Aunque en casa viviéramos 4 hermanos, creo que a mí me trataban peor que a Frankie, seguían creyendo que yo era el Nick pequeño e indefenso, el infantil, el que no entendía sus chistes, su objeto de entretención. Pero a no era así, y estaba cansado de repetírselo a Kevin y a Joe. Salté el último escalón sin muchas ganas y me encontré con un Joe uniformado en el marco de la puerta.

-Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde- exclamó mirando hacia fuera –El autobús ya llegó.

Lo miré de pies a cabeza, y me sorprendí. Sí, definitivamente llevaba el uniforme de la institución

-Joe ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le grité mientras corría a la cocina por mi bolsa de papel con el desayuno. Sí, siempre me despertaba tarde, por lo que mamá cedió a prepararme un desayuno todas las mañanas y empaquetarlo para que yo lo pueda comer luego y sin presión. No sabía que prefería mientras desayunaba: las curvas que daba autobús, o la presión de la bocina de este mismo.

Mi hermano rodó los ojos y tomó su mochila que se encontraba a lado del perchero del hall

–Te explico luego- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta y correr al autobús, que ya estaba comenzando a andar.

Me quedé intentando procesar lo que había dicho Joe. Luego me di cuenta que no había mucho que pensar. Me lo diría después. Pero aun así seguía impaciente. No entendía porque Joe estaba yendo al colegio, conociéndolo, prefería mil veces quedarse en su cama durmiendo o viendo TV en vez de tener que levantarse todos los días en los que no estábamos de gira a las 6.30 AM.

Me encogí de hombros como respondiéndome a mí mismo, y corrí hacia fuera. Genial, el bus escolar me había dejado en mi casa el primer día de colegio, y se había llevado a mi hermano ya pasado en edad para el colegio en mi lugar. No sabía qué hacer, nuestra casa quedaba bastante lejos de la escuela para caminar hasta allí, Kevin estaba durmiendo y no era una buena idea despertarlo, Big Rob de vacaciones, y mamá y papá habían llevado a Frankie a su escuela. Pensé un momento en tomar el transporte público, pero pensé que tal vez no sería muy sensato que uno de los rostros adolescentes más conocidos del mundo anduviera solo en un autobús. Probablemente, no llegaría. O peor, llegaría sin ropa.

De pronto tuve una idea. Tal vez no era la mejor del mundo, pero al menos si tenía cuidado podría realizarla. Corrí dentro de la casa y tomé las llaves del garaje. Lo abrí, busqué mis llaves, mi jockey y mis lentes negros, me los puse y tomé mi mochila. El dulce sonido de mi Mustang Cobra abriéndose resonó por toda la habitación y yo sonreí. Me subí, le di unos golpecitos a los dados que colgaban del espejo retrovisor y encendí el motor. Había manejado muchas veces mi auto, así que estaba listo. Sólo me faltaba mi adulto acompañante y mi licencia, pero intenté dejar pasar eso por alto.

Manejé relajadamente por las calles de Texas, pero procurando siempre no encontrarme con ningún policía o alguna fan loca. Bueno a esa hora era difícil, ya que era hora escolar. Iba tarde. Pero no importaba, porque yo estaba manejando mi Mustang Cobra, el amor de mi vida. Al volante, realmente me sentía como el rey del mundo, o el propio dueño de su libertad. Era lo mejor.

Iba manejando cuando vi a alguien con mi mismo uniforme caminando por la acera de la calle a unas 6 cuadras del colegio. La chica miraba a todos lados, como desorientada… o perdida. Bajé la velocidad y me acerqué lentamente, quizás necesitaría ayuda y transporte.

Bajé la ventanilla del auto y exclamé:

-¡Oye tú!- Bueno, tal vez no era la mejor línea que habría dicho en mi vida, pero no sabía como más podía llamar su atención. Aún así, no la conseguí, y la chica misteriosa siguió su camino, en mi misma dirección. Volví a gritarle un par de veces, pero nada. No se me ocurría que más hacer, así que toqué la bocina un par de veces. _Bingo_ la chica se giró y me miró.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi. Era de estatura mediana y de cuerpo esbelto, que hasta llegaba a parecer frágil. Su tez era morena, y su pelo marrón y ondulado le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba que la cintura. Sus rasgos faciales eran finos y delgados, pero lo que más destacaba de su rostro angelical eran sus grandes ojos cafés enmarcados por unas largas pestañas del mismo color. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran demasiado comunes, pero yo veía en ellos un brillo de pureza y una profundidad increíble. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que sus ojos serían mis mejores amigos y sus traicioneros delatores.

De pronto ella siguió caminando como nada. En ese momento me di cuenta que me había quedado pegado mirándola. Avancé para alcanzarla nuevamente, frenó de golpe y se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. O a mis lentes. Yo no pude decir nada ¿Qué era lo que tanto miraba? Iba con jockey y lentes negros, no era muy fácil reconocerme. Aunque hace un tiempo que ya no me confiaba mucho de lo ordinario de disfraz, ya que siempre terminaba delatándome. Ella seguía con su vista fija en mí. Al ver que yo no hablaba, alzó una ceja y se giró para continuar su camino.

-¡Espera!- exclamé con dificultad, ella se giró y posó nuevamente su mirada en mí. Bien, los nervios no estaban ayudándome para nada _Vamos Nicholas, has estado con todo un estadio mirándote, DI ALGO. _

-Ehh.. yo… yo voy para el mismo lado que tu vas- articulé atropellando las palabras mientras hablaba. No sabía que tenía esa chica, pero hacia que se me trabara la lengua y que los pelos se me pararan de punta cuando me miraba. Y eso que recién la conocía. Ella me siguió mirando, sin comprender.

-Que yo voy… donde tú vas- hubiera sido mucho más fácil poder decirle algo coherente o más entendible si no hubiese tenido mi mente nublada por su belleza y naturalidad. Ella me miró a mí y luego miró mi auto. Me volvió a mirar, y volvió a mirar mi auto ¿Qué tenía? Abrió los ojos como plato, y llevó una mano a su mochila. Yo lo único que rogaba, era que no fuera una fan loca ¿Qué iba a sacar? ¿Una cámara? ¿Su celular? ¿Un papel con un lápiz?

Su mirada pasó de ser sorprendida a preocupada, y entonces descarté la idea de la fan loca. Tragué saliva, y le hablé:

-¿Y, vienes?- pregunté esta vez más decidido. Ella simplemente negó rápidamente con la cabeza y al fin encontró lo que había estado buscando ¿Gas pimienta? ¿Para qué quería gas pimienta? Pensé un momento… Ooooh, no.

**Mandy POV**_**.**_

Nuevo país, nueva ciudad, nuevo barrio, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nueva vida prácticamente. Yu-pi. Después de que la jueza decidiera que mis padres no eran capaces ni de cuidarse a ellos mismos y que yo ya era demasiado, me mandó a vivir con mis abuelos. Santiago, Chile – Texas, EEUU. Cambio drástico, sí. Por suerte, sabía hablar inglés. O algo así. A los papás de mi mamá los conocía de pequeña incluso vivieron un tiempo con nosotros; pero se fueron a vivir a Estados Unidos cuando yo tenía 7 años porque el abuelo consiguió un buen trabajo en el país, y decidieron quedarse. Venían cada verano a visitarnos a nuestro pequeño departamento en Ñuñoa y para mí de verdad que era una salvación. La abuela era una mujer muy activa y divertida, pero a la vez maternal y cariñosa. El abuelo, bueno, para qué hablar de él. Era definitivamente la mejor persona había conocido. No sé realmente como una pareja tan agradable podía haber tenido una hija tan demente. Tal vez fue el exceso de amor, quien sabe. Aun así los abuelos podían tener un fuerte carácter cuando querían, pero siempre aspirando a lo mejor para ti. Creo que ése era su único defecto, eran demasiado buenos.

Ya. Así es como empezó todo. Llegué a la nueva casa, que era grande pero a la vez humilde y hogareña, y dejé las cosas en mi pieza. Era una habitación linda y espaciosa, las paredes eran blancas, pero los muebles eran todos de colores, por lo que contrastaban. El armario era verde limón, lar cortinas celestes, y las maderas de la cama eran blancas también. El cubrecama era morado, y las almohadas eran de color rosado oscuro. El velador tenía una lámpara amarilla muy bonita, y un despertador naranjo. A un costado había un pequeño librero, y una radio encima. La habitación también daba a un pequeño balcón, que miraba hacia la calle.

Mi objeto preferido era el gran atril en una esquina de la habitación, perfecto para mí. Mi pasión era el arte, amaba pintar y dibujar; desde pequeña había tenido muy buena mano y había querido cursar un taller de dibujo o pintura, pero mis padres nunca me dieron el apoyo que requería.

Bajé a cenar, ya que la abuela se había pasado todo el camino hablando de que había preparado mi comida favorita: Tomaticán.

Terminada la cena, volví a subir a mi pieza. Prendí la radio y dejé una estación en la que estaban tocando la canción I'm yours, de Jason Mraz. Ordené mi ropa en el armario y luego coloqué los libros que me había traído desde Chile y algunos que mi abuela me había comprado en la librería del aeropuerto en inglés. Según ella, ya estaba bien que empezara a ejercitar mi lectura en inglés, ya que al otro día entraría a la escuela y pronto empezarían las pruebas de repaso. Terminé de dejar todo en su lugar, y comencé a pintar haciendo líneas al ritmo de la música. Sonaron varias canciones, y le subí aún más a la radio cuando escuché que estaba sonando una canción que me gustaba mucho: Lovebug, de los Jonas Brothers. Ellos en Chile eran la banda del momento, pero la verdad yo sólo conocía sus típicas canciones y nunca me habían llamado mucho la atención. Además, encontraba patéticas a las fans que se volvían locas, amaban, y llegaban a sufrir por un artista inalcanzable y que más encima, ni conocían como eran en realidad.

Canté las partes de la canción que me sabía y me emocioné pintando la puesta de sol que estaba haciendo. Un minuto más tarde mi abuela me dijo que bajara la música porque el abuelo estaba tratando de dormir. Consideré que ya era hora de ir se a la cama, así que fui al baño, me lavé los dientes, me puse pijama y me acosté. Aun con los nervios de que al otro día era mi primer día en el colegio inglés, logré conciliar rápidamente sueño, el viaje me había dejado agotada.

Desperté siendo removida por mi abuela, quien gritaba como loca: AMANDA, YA SON LAS OCHO DE LA MAÑANA, LEVÁNTATE ¿QUIERES? VAS A PERDER EL AUTOBUS Y VAS A LLEGAR TAAARDEEE!!! Me tapé con el cubrecama la cabeza y ella me destapó.

-Ya va, abuela, ya vaaaaa- abrí los ojos y dejé caer mi mano sobre el velador en busca del despertador que no me despertó por alguna extraña razón. Miré la hora, y efectivamente eran las 8:02 minutos. Mi abuela, al ver que ya daba signos de vida, desapareció por la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente y me di una ducha de 5 minutos, que pasaron a ser 10, y luego 15. Me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y bajé corriendo las escaleras, me tropecé con la alfombra, me paré, devoré los cereales, me despedí de la abuela, y no alcancé el autobús. Me devolví a casa mirándome los zapatos y con la cabeza gacha.

-Querida, tienes que estar lista antes mañana ¿si?- me dijo el abuelo mientras me subía a su auto. Yo asentí –Te voy a dejar a unas cuadras de tu colegio, porque tengo que desviarme después para irme al trabajo ¿No importa?- mi abuelo era gerente en una empresa de electrodomésticos estadounidenses.

-No te preocupes, así aprovecho de conocer la ciudad- le sonreí.

El abuelo manejó a una velocidad moderada, y me dejó a unas 10 cuadras del colegio, pero yo no tenía problema, porque amaba caminar. Prendí mi Ipod y me puse a escuchar música mientras caminaba por la vereda de la calle en la que me había dejado el abuelo. En la cuarta cuadra debía doblar a la izquierda. Lamentablemente, no había contado las cuadras cuando había comenzado a caminar. Miré para todos lados, y nada. Me devolví algunas cuadras hasta donde me habían dejado y caminé contando las cuadras, y en la cuarta, viré a la izquierda, tal como me habían indicado. Seguí entonces caminando por las calles de la ciudad, algo desconcertada todavía, y mirando hacia todas partes, buscando un colegio con el nombre del que llevaba en la insignia de mi pulcro y reluciente uniforme.

Iba pensando en porque mis abuelos habían destruido mi ilusión de no llevar nunca más un odioso uniforme puesto y porqué habían preferido ponerme en una escuela privada en vez de una pública, cuando escuché que alguien estaba llamando a otra persona a gritos por la calle.

-¡Oye, tú!- se escuchó la voz masculina.

Odiaba cuando hacían eso. Miré hacia todos lados en la calle, y me di cuenta que el grito proveniente del auto era para mí. Frené en seco, y me giré para encarar al gritón estadounidense. Gritón estadounidense que se estaba dirigiendo a mí ¿Por qué alguien me estaba dando gritos en la calle, en un país en el cual había estado menos de 24 horas? Me quedé mirando fijamente al interlocutor, era un hombre de apenas unos 16 o 17 años, solo, en un extravagante Mustang Cobra. Llevaba un jockey negro, y unos lentes de rockstar negros también. A primera impresión, el chico me pareció interesante, lo seguí mirando, esperando a que digiera algo. Él también se quedó mirándome, y más de lo que yo consideraba común. Al ver que no decía nada, me di media vuelta y seguí caminando, talvez se había confundido de persona.

-¡Espera!- exclamó de pronto, y yo volví a girarme. Lo miré, y alcé una ceja. Él se quedo callado nuevamente, y yo no estaba para bromas pesadas, iba muy tarde ya al colegio. Estaba a punto de volver a girarme, cuando habló

-Ehh.. yo… yo voy para el mismo lado que tu vas- atropelló las palabras, y casi ni le entendí lo que dijo. Seguí mirándolo, esperando a que digiera algo más, porque no le entendía y ya me estaba empezando a asustar un poco.

-Que yo voy… donde tú vas- habló nuevamente, y en ese momento pude comprender bien el mensaje. Lo que acababa de decir el chico terminaba por confirmar mi teoría. Lo miré a él, y luego a su Mustang. Lo volví a mirar: de unos 17 años, en horario de clases, con lentes y jockey. No quería ser reconocido. Miré su auto: Mustang Cobra, brillante y bonito, no común en el mercado, llamativo, pero no era de esos que uno se queda mirando como bobo en el medio de la calle cuando la cruzan.

Todas las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza. Estaba realmente asustada y preocupada, así que comencé a buscar rápidamente en mi bolso el gas pimienta que mi mamá me había dado antes de venirme, como obsequio de despedida.

-¿Y, vienes?- el psicópata/violador de niñas inocentes volvió a hablar y yo me urgí aun mas. Me limité a negar varias veces con la cabeza, mientras seguía en busca del gas, y de pronto di con él. Lo saqué, y lo agité un momento, me acerqué a al auto, decidida de mi movimiento y presioné el botón cerrando los ojos. Esperé un grito o un par de groserías, pero nada. Nada había salido del pequeño contenedor. Volví a agitar la lata y nuevamente intenté atacar al chico, pero no funcionó.

Horrorizada por encontrarme indefensa, y al ver la cara sin expresión del sujeto, solté el tarro y me largué a correr lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas en dirección contraria a la que estaba se estaba dirigiendo él, devolviéndome sobre mis pasos.


	2. De monos y fiestas

Por cierto:

-Los Jonas no me pertenecen (ojalá lo hicieran), pero la historia sí.

-POV significa Point of View (Punto de vista)

Nos estamos leyendo!

Maca (:

_**She must be crazy**_

_Así había empezado todo. Pasaron uno o dos días antes de que me diera cuenta que el chico del Mustang Cobra estaba en mi colegio, y me horrorizara porque creía que había un psicópata suelto en la institución. Pasó otro par de días para que me diera cuenta que no era un abusador, si no un simple niño que quería ayudarme y llevarme al colegio que era notorio que estaba perdida. _

_Después de una semana de ardua preparación psicológica, me disculpé, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo lo conocía de alguna parte; o en realidad, todos lo conocían de alguna parte. Sin embargo, no le presté mucha atención, y seguí mi nueva vida normalmente. _

_Pasaron otros días más para que él volviera a acercarse a hablarme, y me preguntara si me gustaba la pizza en la fila del almuerzo. Yo sólo me limité a coger mi pedazo de pizza de los viernes y sonreír. Pasaron un par de días mas y en Álgebra me pidió prestado un lápiz pasta. Pasó una semana, y me lo devolvió, preguntándome si requería ayuda para alguna materia. Negándome a la tentación, le agradecí y me di media vuelta, no necesitaba a alguien que me tuviera pena por ser la nueva niña extranjera que no entiende ni una; y encima, tampoco necesitaba un distractor en los estudios si quería que mis abuelos estuvieran orgullosos de mis calificaciones._

_Pasaron largos días, y yo ya tenía mi grupo de amigas formado; también conocía algunos chicos, pero nada que me interesara, o eso creía yo. Nick Jonas seguía tratando de llamar mi atención como pudiera, pero, de verdad, que yo ya estaba algo harta, y si seguía así, iba a tener que recurrir a la descortesía para que mi estuche no quedara vacío. _

#2: De monos y fiestas

**Mandy POV.**

Bajé corriendo las escaleras: Iba tarde de nuevo. Me despedí de los abuelos y tomé mi colación para el día, ni loca pensaba volver a gastar tanto dinero en un mísero almuerzo mal preparado del colegio (menos la pizza de los viernes, claro). Corrí hasta la parada del autobús, y lo alcancé justo. Subí buscando la cabellera roja fosforescente de Scar en los asientos, pero no la encontré. Ella era mi habitual compañera de asiento en el bus escolar. Recorrí el pasillo y vi como el hermano Jonas me miraba expectante y luego miraba al asiento que estaba a su lado. Yo no vi que me quedara otra alternativa, así que avancé hacia él lentamente. Me miró satisfecho, y medio sonrió. Entorné los ojos y le di una sonrisa falsa, pero en eso, vi a Julie, mi salvación, que sentada unos asientos detrás de él, y seguí derecho para sentarme junto a ella.

-¡Mandy! Buen día ¿Cómo estás?- saludó siempre sonriente mi amiga. Durante el mes en que la había conocido, me había dado cuenta que no existía ser más feliz, amigable y positivo que ella. Su pelo era castaño claro, siempre lo tría recogido en una desordenada coleta, y bueno, para qué decir que su sonrisa cálida la acompañaba a todas partes.

-Aquí estamos, sobreviviendo a este infierno- bromeé sonriendo. Inconscientemente miré hacia adelante, para ver cómo había reaccionado Nicholas al ver que había pasado de largo. Sabía que no tenían porqué importarme sus reacciones, pero necesitaba algo con qué entretenerme un rato. O esa era mi excusa. Su cabellera enrizada estaba fija al frente, no logré ver su expresión.

–Y tú ¿Cómo estás, Julie?- No despegué mi vista del chico, esperando a que volteara a mirarme.

-¿Así que estás considerando darle bola a Nick, no?- sonrió pícara y bajó la voz.

Yo le devolví una mirada asesina y sacudí la cabeza ¿Yo? ¿Interesada por ese Jonas? ¿Acaso eso parecía? Ni muerta, no quería tener enredos o melodramas con superestrellas. Además, nunca había hablado normalmente con él, y pedirle disculpas por confundirlo con un violador o prestarle todos los días un lápiz nuevo no clasificaba en mi criterio de lo 'normal'.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- inquirí haciéndome la desconocida.

-Bueno, vi que estuviste apunto de sentarte con él, y ahora te le quedaste mirando. A lo mejor ya te aburriste de fingir que él no te interesa- habló inocentemente y de lo más natural, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jajaja, sí claro, me di cuenta de que lo amo- anuncié con tono sarcástico y le saqué la lengua –Sólo lo miré porque creí que tenía un chicle pegado en la cabeza, nada más- me encogí de hombros, imitándola.

Ignoró mi improvisada excusa – Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad… o al menos dignarte a simplemente tratar de conocerlo… o no evitarlo tan obviamente- razonó.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo. Además, el tampoco se me ha acercado para conocerme, y menos ha demostrado interés en mí, así que no tengo por qué preocuparme- sentencié. – No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Tú cómo estás?- cambié de tema y miré discretamente al frente.

Ella rodó los ojos y murmuró:

-Te gusta…- luego respondió a mi pregunta –Bien, bien, gracias… ¿Sabes? Hoy día hay fiesta donde Lex- sonrió. Lex era su novio desde hacía un año más o menos, y se llevaban de maravilla, se podría decir que eran almas gemelas. Él era igual de agradable que ella.

-Vienes ¿cierto?- exclamó haciendo pucheritos.

-No… no sé...- dudé. No me gustaba dejar a los abuelos solos en la casa, y al otro día tenía taller de arte temprano en la mañana.

-Vaaaamos… Una vez que salgas no matará a nadie… Además, necesitas relajarte un poco, estás demasiado apegada a los estudios ¡tienes que hacer vida social!- a esa altura de la conversación ya habíamos llegado al colegio, y estábamos entrando a Biología.

-¡Pero si yo tengo vida social! ¿No crees que contigo y con Scar ya tengo suficiente?- sonreí.

-Sí, obvio- miró hacia arriba y volvió a hacer pucheritos –Poooorfavor ¡ven! Además, así aprovechas de conocer mejor a Nick…- habló bajito para que sólo yo pudiera escucharla.

-Claro, como si me importara conocerlo. Ya sé cómo es en todo caso, sale en casi todas las portadas de las revistas al menos una vez por semana- y tal vez eso de su fama me espantaba un poco.

-O sea que si lees sus entrevistas…- dedujo - ¿Ves? Al menos ve a la fiesta para darle una oportunidad ¿Si?- más pucheritos. Sabía que si se lo negaba iba a seguir todo el día presionándome, e igual todo iba a llevar al mismo tema: Nicholas.

-Bueno, bueno, iré a tu súper fiesta, pero que te quede claro: Lo hago porque tú me lo pides, no por el Jonas- en ese instante él me miró y alzó una ceja. Ah, había olvidado mencionarlo, lamentable y misteriosamente nos había tocado juntos en todas las clases – Y no trates de ayudarlo sólo porque eres su amiga, yo me mantendré firme y no escucharé tus chantajes- entrecerró los ojos y la miré.

También lo había olvidado, Julie era una de las mejores amigas de Joe, y Joe era el hermano mayor de Nick. Joe también estaba en nuestra clase, lo cual era de lo más extraño, porque él era no sé cuantos años mayor que nosotros, pero al parecer por todas las giras no había podido terminar bien su último año, o algo así era lo que se rumoreaba.

-¡Bien!- exclamó y aplaudió dando saltitos – Entonces, en tu casa a las 5, necesitamos arreglarnos bien ¿Si?- estaba feliz. Yo sabía que algo se traía entre las manos –Llama a Scar y avísale-.

-Ya ya… A todo esto, ¿Sabes que le pasó a Scar hoy?- pregunté preocupada, no había faltado en todo el mes, y me habían dicho que era raro que faltara algún día. La expresión feliz de Julie cambió de repente.

-Ah, sí… Ehm… sus papás están en la mitad del trámite de divorcio, entonces ella quería estar presente…- suspiró. Luego volvió a su estado normal de alegría - ¡Por eso tenemos que alegrarla y darle una buena tarde de chicas!- sonrió. Sí, definitivamente ella le veía un lado bueno a todo.

Scarlet era de un humor más sarcástico e irónico, se podría decir que era casi bipolar, había días que su ánimo andaba por el suelo, y otros que podía ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Era alta, pálida, de ojos verdes y muchas pecas en la cara. Su pelo era negro azabache, y completamente liso, lo traía siempre suelto, pero ordenado.

Iba a expresarle mi pésame sobre la separación de los padres de Scar cuando entró el profesor y comenzó su clase. Lo que restó del día escolar fue lo de siempre, clases, clases, almuerzo, clases, taller, autobús. Lo distinto era que entremedio de todo eso, el chico superestrella se pasaba en mi mente, lo que para mí no era una bonita sensación, y para peor, aún no tenía idea de porqué.

Al llegar a casa, almorcé sola, ya que los abuelos habían salido a comprar la mercancía del mes al supermercado. Subí a pintar un rato, y a las 5 en punto tenía a Julie y a Scar paradas en frente de mi puerta tocando el timbre como maniáticas.

-¡Ya vooooooy!- grité mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras –Pero qué impacientes son- exclamé mientras abría la puerta y ellas entraban rápido a la casa.

- No hay mucho que hablar ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!- Julie dejó un montón de bolsas en la mesa del comedor, y me empujó hasta mi habitación – Paso 1: Vestuario- dijo divertida, y Scar trajo una GRAN bolsa con miles de prendas para probarme.

Ambas sonrieron maliciosamente, y me di cuenta de que sería una larga tarde.

**Nick POV.**

Llegando a mi casa, entré a mi habitación, puse mi música lo suficiente para que las vibraciones se sintieran desde la cama, y me tiré a la misma: tenía mucho que pensar. Ése día iríamos a la fiesta de Lex, y tenía que sí o sí captar la atención de Mandy de alguna manera. Yo _necesitaba_ que ella fuera mía.

Después que me había evitado en el autobús, me di cuenta de que me había estado mirando bastante indiscretamente durante todo el día. Yo no era egocéntrico ni nada, la verdad era todo lo contrario, pero ella era demasiado obvia. Joe me había dicho que había una fiesta en la casa del novio de Julie, y que estábamos invitados. Julie era amiga de Mandy, eso significaba que lo más probable era que ella estuviera allí también.

Julie era amiga de Joe desde hace tiempo, se habían conocido en una de las alianzas del colegio cuando pequeños, y él la veía como una hermana menor. Un día ella se le declaró y él le dijo la verdad, que la veía como una hermanita a la que debía proteger, pero nada más. Obviamente le partió el corazón, pero ella supo cómo recuperarse rápidamente, y después de un tiempo se puso de novia con Lex. Joe hizo como que no pareció importarle, pero la verdad es que yo sé que siempre ha sido un poco receloso con Lex, y que por alguna razón le molesta que la atención que Julie le tenía haya sido desviada hacia su actual novio. En todo caso, yo prefería no meterme en ese lío. Julie y yo sabíamos cómo era Joe, y sólo le molestaba tener menos atención. Sinceramente, yo no creía que de verdad le gustara Julie.

Pegué un bostezo y le subí con el control remoto a la música, me encantaba escuchar Switchfoot lo más alto posible. Me acomodé en mi cama y me dispuse a tomar una siesta, el día anterior no había dormido muy bien, y la noche que venía sería larga.

El sonido de unos patillos retumbándose en mi oreja me despertaron sobresaltándome. Agarré mi almohada y me tapé la cabeza, odiaba cuando Kevin me despertaba con el Mono-Fú de Joe.

-¡Hora de fieeeeestaaa!- gritó mientras acercaba más el monito con platillos a mi cabeza.

-YAAA, APAGA ESO, ¡AHORA!- ordené enojado. Nunca era bueno despertarme así, y mi hermano mayor lo sabía. Lo peor era que con mayor razón lo hacía.

Kevin no apagó el monito, al contrario, lo dejó en el escritorio que estaba al otro lado de mi pieza y salió por la puerta sabiendo que triunfaría. Obligado, tuve que pararme a apagar el estruendoso monito robot de Joe. Lo tomé y corrí hasta la habitación de Kevin, para arrancarle los platillos y la cabeza y tirárselo adentro.

-¡Ouch!- escuché un quejido.

Cumplido mi merecido, corrí hasta mi pieza y me encerré dentro. Lo que venía no era bueno.

-MOOOOONOO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- gritó Joe al ver a su querido juguete destrozado – NI SI QUIERA LO PEDISTE PRESTADO- se escuchó un golpe y luego una queja de Kev –TÚ TAMPOCO ESTÁS SALVADO NICHOLAS- caminó hasta mi pieza y dio un golpe a la puerta dándose cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave.

-OOOh, sí, que miedo, me tendré que enfrentar a la furia del gran Joe y su mono- respondí sarcástico y me apoyé en la puerta.

-No me desafíes Nick… ¿Quieres pelear? Ven entonces, sal, no seas cobarde- volvió a pegar una puñalada a la puerta, sintiendo que yo estaba ahí.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché la voz de mamá en el pasillo.

-Niños, ya dejen de pelear. Joe, vete a tu pieza y Nick, no te encierres, no es seguro para ti- tocó la puerta y yo le saqué el pestillo –Y también bájale a la música, se escucha desde abajo- seguí sus órdenes, y escuché como sus pasos se perdían entre las maderas de la casa.

Unos minutos después, vi como un papel comenzaba a sobresalir desde debajo de mi puerta. Extrañado, fui a recoger el papel y leí que estaba escrito con la desordenada letra de Joe:

"_Ya verás, la ley del karma volverá a ti y Mono-fú se reirá de tu desgracia. Recuerda que tenemos fiesta, así que en alguno momento tendrás que salir de allí… Por supuesto iría yo mismo a sacarte, pero mamá está vigilando que me 'comporte'. Estaré esperando por ti… El Gran Joe"._

Hice con el papel una bolita y encesté en el basurero. Podía ser que mi hermano fuera casi tres años mayor que yo, pero a veces parecía un niño de 6. Peor que Frankie.

La amenaza de Joe me había recordado del compromiso de esa noche. Tenía que salir a buscar los pantalones que quería ponerme que estaban en el lavado. Creo que lo peor no era encontrarme con el furioso de Joe, sino con Kev para que me atrapara y me diera su típico _"Fashion Emergency"_ pre-fiesta. Sé que suena raro, pero siempre antes de algún evento importante (como la entrega de algún premio) o uno no tan importante (como una fiesta, en este caso) nos reuníamos (mayoritariamente a la fuerza) en alguna de las piezas para decirnos que llevar puesto cada uno y aconsejarnos. Bueno, en parte siempre se trataba de eso, pero casi todas las veces yo me negaba a las estrafalarias propuestas de mis hermanos y terminaba vistiéndome siempre igual.

Entonces, para evitar tanto ajetreo, salí sigilosamente de mi habitación, procurando no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto. Crucé con éxito la puerta de Kevin, pero me faltaba aun la de Joe que estaba al frente de la de Frankie para llegar a las escaleras. Estaba pasando justo por enfrente de la puerta de Frankie, cuando alguien salió de la pieza y me empujó hacia la de Joe que estaba con la puerta abierta.

-Te dije que no sería tan fácil zafarte- dijo Joe entrecerrando los ojos mientras me lanzaba al sofá de cuero negro que tenía en su pieza –Esta me la debes Nick.

-Bueno, con Joe hemos pensado acerca del asesinato de Mono-fú; que en paz descanses querido amigo- salió de la nada Kevin. Joe bajó la cabeza y se persignó escuchando lo último – Entonces, creemos que por tus ya demostradas reacciones violentas a nuestros inocentes intentos por despertarte para que no llegues tarde tu fiesta con tu querida chica… - guiñó un ojo y Joe me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro que yo esquivé molesto.

-Ve al grano Kevin.

-Decidimos que pagarás dejando que nosotros te vistamos y arreglemos para la fiesta- anunció divertido.

-O sea, que jugaremos… ¡Al Barbie Nick!- sonrió Joe con malicia.

-En efecto Joe, sería Ken Nick, ya que Barbie es para las chicas…- añadió Kevin.

-Da igual… Bueno, comencemos- exclamó feliz el segundo de mis tres hermanos.

No me dieron tiempo ni para protestar, y ya me habían arrastrado hasta el baño.

-Saluda a tu amiga la plancha, Nick

Yo odiaba alisarme el pelo, podía hacer muchas cosas, pero no eso. Muchos nos criticaban por nuestro 'no tan masculino estilo' (por no decirlo de otra forma) y yo a los únicos que les encontraba razón para decir eso era a los que se objetaban diciendo que no era normal que un hombre se planchase el pelo. La verdad no tenía nada contra los que lo hacían, o con los 'no tan masculinos' reales, pero de verdad sentía que eso no pegaba conmigo.

-Ni se les ocurra. No lo haré- me alejé lo más que pude de Joe con la plancha y me escapé del brazo de Kevin.

-Vamos Nick, déjanos jugar un rato.

-Ni muerto- grité asustado.

-Ni se lo digas a Mono-fú- dijo resentido Joe –te lo mereces, será tu condena.

La discusión duró un largo rato y llegó más allá que alisarme el pelo o la muerte del mono; hasta que Kevin se dio cuenta de que ya íbamos muy tarde, y que si seguíamos peleando o decidían alisarme el pelo, de todas formas no íbamos a estar listos a la hora. Sonreí triunfante y salí rumbo a mi habitación, con un Joe derrotado tirado en su cama.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Esto no acaba aquí- gritó Kev.

La verdad no sabía qué era lo peor. Tenía a Kevin intentando que me pusiera botas clásicas, chaquetas de cuero café, un sombrero de granjero y pantalones de vaquero; y por el otro lado tenía a Joe con unos pitillos naranjos con verde fosforescente, unos zapatos rojos que parecían de payaso, unas chaqueta con miles de prendedores y flequillos raros que parecía de militar loco, y unas gafas de sol gigantes de lentes rojos.

Al ver que Kevin venía con un cinturón con una hebilla gigante y Joe con uno de sus típicos bigotes falsos para ponerme, no soporté más

-¡NO!- grité desesperado – ES SUFICIENTE-y salí corriendo de la pieza de mi hermano de la manera menos digna y cobarde posible, pero al menos me escapé.

Entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con pestillo, escuchando las quejas de mis hermanos reclamando que no era justo y que los dejara entrar. Cuando se dieron por vencidos y sentí que casa uno se fue a donde le correspondía, me relajé. Teniendo los pantalones que quería ponerme fuera de mi alcance (no quería arriesgarme a toparme de nuevo con el vaquero y el loco), opté por ponerme unos viejos jeans claros desgastados pero decentes, una musculosa negra y mis Converse rojas. Ya arreglado y con mi perfume Antonio Banderas puesto, salí y crucé el pasillo corriendo.

Abajo ya me encontré con Kev y Joe mirándome con desprecio.

-Nos debes una- dijeron al mismo tiempo y salieron por la puerta principal dirigiéndose al auto de Kev.

-Paren- les dije.

-¿Si?- respondió Kev confuso.

-Quiero ir en mi auto- sonreí. _**Mi**_auto sonaba genial.

-Ni pensarlo, tú no puedes manejar- dijo Kevin mientras abría la puerta del suyo.

-Vaaamos, admite que tiene más estilo- apunté.

Joe se quedó en silencio un rato, pasando miradas de mi auto al de Kev.

-Tiene razón, vamos en el Mustang- concluyó.

-Pero yo quiero ir en el mío.

-Uno no puede tener todo en esta vida Kevincito- se burló Joe y yo desbloqueé el seguro de mi auto.

-Pero….

-Yo opino que votemos- propuse - ¿Joe?- lo miré interrogante

-Mustang Cobra- sonrió

-¿Nick?- me pregunté a mi mismo – Mustang Cobra-

-2 de 3 ¡Vaaamonossss!- choqué los 5 con Joe y nos encaminamos a mi auto.

-No pueden ir sin chofeeeeer- canturreó Kev.

-Todavía no tengo idea como, pero recuerda que Joe sacó ya su permiso- y la verdad me asustaba un poco. Mi hermano sacó su licencia y la mostró con orgullo

-No me ofendan así, soy el mejor conductor de la historia- vaporó su licencia con su boca y luego la limpió con la camisa.

- Bien. Ustedes en el auto de Nick y yo en el mío- cedió Kevin – No te preocupes Bob, no te abandonaré y menos te dejaré en manos de este loco- acarició el capot del auto y se subió finalmente.

Yo y mi hermano nos subimos en mi auto y él se subió al volante.

-No nos mates Joe, confío en ti y no quiero verle la cara de placer a Kevin si nos pasa algo- me abroché el cinturón para asegurarme.

-Pero que poca fe me tienes hermano, me ofendes- le dio contacto al motor – Además, hablas con DJ Danger, no tienes peligro que correr.

La frase sonó bastante irónica, por algo le decían así.

Por suerte, llegamos a fiesta con Joe sanos y salvos a eso de las 22.30 hrs. Todavía no había mucha gente ya que se consideraba muy 'temprano' para que la verdadera fiesta comenzara. Me encantaba vivir mi vida como un chico normal, que iba a fiestas y se divertía. Lex había tomado todas las precauciones posibles y sólo había invitado a gente del colegio que conocíamos y que estaba acostumbrada a vernos; así no se armaría ningún escándalo tipo fan loca y sería como una fiesta cualquiera.

Admito que lo primero que hice al llegar fue revisar si _ella _ ya había llegado. Le pregunté a Lex por Julie, ya que lo más probable era que llegaran juntas, y me dijo que estaba en casa de Mandy con Scarlet y que llegarían pronto. Me hice el indiferente y con paciencia caminé hasta donde mis hermanos.

-¿No ha llegado tu amiguita verdad?- murmuró Kevin molestándome. Odiaba cuando hacían eso, me hacían sentir como un niño de kínder y los diminutivos no me ayudaban.

-Se llama Amanda y no es mi "amiguita"- le respondí en seco. Era verdad si ella ni era mi amiga, menos podía ser mi amiguita.

-Si Kevin te equivocaste, se llama Mandy y es su novia- dijo Joe pretendiendo seriedad.

-Ya cállense, ella no es nada mío y no lo será- aunque lo decía para sonar más dramático, creo que me dolieron mis propias palabras –Además ni la conocen- bufé. Bueno, Joe si la conocía pero sólo de vista y nombre.

Intercambiaron miradas que no sabía si eran de malicia o compasión, y parecía que Kevin iba a decir algo, pero Joe lo golpeó en el pecho y le indicó con la cabeza que mirara al frente, por encima de mi hombro. Kev se fijó y quedó con la misma cara de bobo de Joe. Yo me volteé para ver que ocurría y creo que también me quedé atónito. Realmente sorprendido.


	3. ¿Está fría el agua?

Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo más de mi historia, espero que les guste. Por si no se dieron cuenta, los capítulos traen una mini especie de reflexión de los personajes, y así seguirá siendo. Esta vez, puse una canción, que explica más o menos lo que va sintiendo Nick a lo largo del capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los Jonas no me pertenecen (Sí, lamentablemente no lo hacen) Supongo que se pertenecen a sí mismos, ¿ o no? … Las dos canciones que aparecen más abajo son: letra y traducción de _Just the girl_, de _The Click Five. _Es muy buena, escúchenla. La segunda es _Poison Ivy_, de los mismo _Jonas Brothers_. Aparecen como sus tres primeras líneas, pero hay que darles igual el crédito. Me gustó mucho la temática de ambas canciones, y creí que le pegaba algo a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la historia.

Háganme saber si hay algún error tanto las canciones, o cómo va el fanfic en general. No se olviden de los reviews, que así uno se inspira más escribiendo!

Saludos

Maca (:

_**She must be crazy**_

_She's cold and she's cruel (Ella es fría y cruel)  
But she knows what she's doing (pero sabe lo que está haciendo).  
__She pushed me in the pool (Me empujó a la piscina)  
At the last school reunión (__en nuestra última reunión del colegio)  
She laugh about my dreams (Se ríe de mis sueños)  
But I dream about her laughter (pero yo sueño con su risa)  
Strange at it seems (Extraño como parece)  
She's the one I'm after (es la chica tras la que estoy)._

_'Cause she's bittersweet (Porque es agridulce)  
She knocks me off my feet (me golpea en el pie)  
And I can't stop myself (y no puedo pararme a mi mismo)  
I don't want anyone else (no quiero a nadie más)  
She's a mystery (Ella es un misterio)  
She's too much for me (Es demasiado para mí)  
But I keep coming back for more (pero sigo volviendo por más)  
She's just the girl I'm looking for (Es justo la chica que estoy buscando)_

_She can't keep a secret (No puede guardar un secreto)  
For more than an hour (por más de una hora)  
Dhe runs on 100 proof attitude power (Corre en los 100 metros de la carrera de actitud)  
And the more she ignores me (Y cuanto más me ignora)  
The more I adore her (Más la adoro)  
What can I do? (¿Qué puedo hacer?)  
I'd do everything for her (Haría cualquier cosa por ella)_

_'Cause she's bittersweet (Porque es agridulce)  
She knocks me off my feet (me golpea en el pie)  
And I can't stop myself (y no puedo pararme a mi mismo)  
I don't want anyone else (no quiero a nadie más)  
She's a mystery (Ella es un misterio)  
She's too much for me (Es demasiado para mí)  
But I keep coming back for more (pero sigo volviendo por más)  
She's just the girl I'm looking for (Es justo la chica que estoy buscando)_

_And when she sees it's me (Y cuando ve que soy yo )  
On her caller ID (en su identificador de llamadas,)  
She won't pick up the phone(no coge el teléfono. )  
She'd rather be alone (Preferiría estar sola)  
But I can't give up just yet (Pero no puedo darme por vencido ya,)  
'Cause every Word she's ever said (Porque cada palabra que ha dicho,)  
Is stil ringuing in my head(Está todavía resonando en mi cabeza)  
Still ringing in my head(Todavía resuena en mi cabeza. )_

_She's cold and she's cruel(Es fría y cruel)  
But she knows what she's doing(Pero sabe lo que está haciendo)  
Knows just what to say(Sabe justo que decir)  
So my whole day is ruined (Así que todo mi día está arruinado)_

_'Cause she's bittersweet (Porque es agridulce)  
She knocks me off my feet (me golpea en el pie)  
And I can't stop myself (y no puedo pararme a mi mismo)  
I don't want anyone else (no quiero a nadie más)  
She's a mystery (Ella es un misterio)  
She's too much for me (Es demasiado para mí)  
But I keep coming back for more (pero sigo volviendo por más)  
Oh, I keep coming back for more (Oh, sigo volviendo por más)  
_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for (Es justo la chica que estoy buscando)  
_

"_Yo me volteé para ver que ocurría y creo que también me quedé atónito. Realmente sorprendido…"_

#3: ¿Está fría el agua?

**Nick POV.**

-¡Yo me quedo con la de negro!- nos advirtió Joe y prácticamente voló hasta Scarlet. No reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo (Scarlet por alguna extraña razón nos odiaba, todavía era un misterio para mí, pero prefería no averiguarlo porque temía salir con algún hueso roto).

-Yo…-dijo Kev –Yo… Yo ya tengo novia- sonó ¿Apenado?- y la amo- sonrió finalmente y corrió para buscar a Danielle entre la gente.

Me quedé solo, contemplando fijamente al trío que tenía delante de mí. Julie iba con unos jeans blancos y una polera blanca de tiritas también blanca, con su pelo castaño claro iba suelto, completamente liso. A pesar de su sencillez, se veía realmente linda y me atrevo a decir, angelical.

Scarlet llevaba un vestido negro demasiado corto para mi gusto, con un escote en V no muy exagerado, pero que hacía que el blanco de su pecho contrastara con el color del vestido de una manera muy sexy. Sus aros largos combinaban con el verde de sus ojos, que era lo que más destacaba de su rostro, aparte de sus labios rojos. Bueno, debo admitir que ella me intimidaba un poco.

Pero no fue ninguna de ellas las que me quitó el habla. Mandy iba con un top tipo corsé pero no tan extravagante, color rosado pálido que le daba intensidad a su piel tostada, con unos shorts cortos grises desgastados y unas converse del mimo color que su polera. Llevaba el pelo suelto y caía sobre sus hombros, con un toque felino pero sutil a la vez. Se veía realmente bien.

Tragué saliva y me fijé en que ella también había quedado sola (Joe se había puesto a pelear con Scarlet, y se habían ido por ahí a discutir, y Julie había ido a saludar a Lex).

La miré directamente, y ella me miraba a los ojos también. Su mirada demostraba curiosidad o ansiedad, me miraba como si fuera lo más interesante pero extraño del mundo. Y eso me gustaba demasiado. Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de ella, corrió la vista y caminó rápidamente hasta un grupo de chicos para luego saludarlos. Me dejó con la palabra en la boca y el congelado en el medio del pasillo. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba toda la noche por delante, y podría hablarle luego, de una manera más natural.

Fui un rato con Lex y con los chicos, y todos comenzaron a bailar en grupos. Después de un rato las parejas comenzaron a formarse lentamente, y el grupo de gente sola comenzaba a disminuirse. Yo estaba a unos metros de Mandy. Ella bailaba y reía con sus amigas. De repente me miró y yo bajé mi mirada a mis pies, avergonzado de que me hubiera visto mirándola. Si quería acercarme a ella, tendría que hacerlo pronto, si no alguien más la invitaría a bailar primero. Primero, necesitaba prepararme psicológicamente para caminar hasta ella. Luego de mucho rato de reflexión, di un paso que me costó demasiado dar, y de pronto Joe con Kevin se pararon en frente mío. Yo los miré con furia, y antes de que pudiera reprimirles por haber echado a perder mi emoción, Kevin dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no vas a hablarle?- indicó con la cabeza a Mandy, quien estaba siguiendo con la mirada a un chico y reía con sus amigas. Sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, y ellas lo seguían observando coquetamente.

-Porque ustedes no se corren- exclamé enfurecido.

-Oh, perdón perdón...- se disculpó Joe y me quedó mirando con curiosidad. Mientras, el chico estaba mirando a Mandy también, y pude ver cómo le sonreía. Estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

-Nick, si no vas por ella alguien más irá- Kevin miró al chico y se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar. Sin embargo yo me quedé ahí parado, viendo como el moreno desconocido y Mandy intercambiaban miradas.

-Y no me tientes a mí...- dijo Joe lentamente abriendo mucho los ojos y observando a Mandy de pies a cabeza -La verdad, no está mal...- Kevin lo golpeó en el estómago- Es decir, al menos se ve más amable que su amiga reparte golpes- Joe todavía tenía roja la mejilla por la cachetada que Scarlet le había dado. Yo me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia y volví a mirarla. Realmente se veía muy bien.

-Yaaa, anda, anda- Kevin me dio un empujoncito y yo me quedé inmóvil. Toda la terapia mental que había hecho se me había olvidado en los últimos 10 segundos -¡Que vayas!- me dio otro empujón, esta vez mas fuerte, pero yo seguía sin reaccionar. En eso, vi como el chico desconocido se acercaba a Mandy y su grupo de amigas. Caminaba decididamente en su dirección. Yo negué con la cabeza, rápida y desesperadamente -Vamos, Nick ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- exclamó. Él seguía con su vista fija en su objetivo, y ella cuchicheaba y se reía con sus amigas mirándolo de reojo.

* * *

Lo único que alcancé a sentir antes del frío y húmedo del agua, fue su mano empujándome a la piscina.

-Estás loco, Jonas- gritó frente a todos los invitados, con las miradas atónitas de Joe, Kevin, Lex, Scar, Julie, el maldito chico desconocido y bueno, prácticamente toda la fiesta estaba observando la escenita.

Mandy se dio media vuelta y se fue junto con sus amigas, con Scarlet bufando y diciéndole lo que podía llegar a hacer la fama. No sabía que me había pasado, simplemente habían sido mis típicas reacciones inmaduras que me ocurrían sin pensar.

Yo seguí flotando en el agua, totalmente incómodo, avergonzado y humillado, una sensación que no sentía desde hacía casi un año cuando se me había rajado el pantalón por abrir mucho las piernas en un concierto de Los Ángeles. Por suerte, esa vez después de esa canción nos tocaba cambio de ropa, Joe había seguido cantando como si nada y yo me había sentado en el borde de la tarima con mi guitarra el resto de la canción, para que se notara menos. Esta vez era muy diferente y para mal, porque tenía a todos nuestros amigos mirándome. El lado bueno era que al menos no había paparazis.

-Ehhh Nick- se acercó Kevin al borde de la piscina junto a Joe - Creo que deberías salirte, ya fue demasiado-. Lex le dio una toalla, para pasármela cuando saliera.

-Sí, Nick ¿Está fría el agua?- se burló Joe y me extendió su mano sonriendo para ayudarme a salir.

Enfurecido, como me encontraba, la broma de Joe era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. Tomé su mano, y lo jalé hacia mí, aventándolo a la piscina también. Todos nos miraron y se rieron a carcajadas. Su pelo se le había pegado en la cara y su ropa estaba hecha sopa. Estaba en severos problemas.

-Maldito, te voy a matar- advirtió Joe y me hundió en el agua unos segundos.

A esa altura, ya había otros 10 chicos en el agua, que habían encontrado divertido lo que había ocurrido, y se aprovecharon de la situación.

Todavía molesto, me escapé de los brazos de Joe, y nadé hasta el borde de la piscina. Me salí y cogí la toalla que todavía sostenía Kevin, quien me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Alcé la vista, y al frente mío estaban Mandy y sus amigas. Julie y Scarlet hablaban entre sí y soltaban risitas, mientras ella me miraba expectante. Había un brillo de preocupación en los ojos, lo que me sorprendió realmente. Yo me acerqué lentamente al grupito, mirándola fijamente y dio unos pasos atrás. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, sacudí mi cabeza como un perro, para salpicarlas a las 3. Julie y Scarlet me miraron desafiantes, pero en el rostro de Mandy se dibujó una dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan dulce, que llegaba a ser maliciosa. Bueno, realmente esta chica estaba loca, y de remate. La miré sin comprender por qué rayos sonreía y en eso llegó Lex, que se paró al frente mío.

-Nick ¿No quieres cambiarte? Si quieres te puedo dar algo de ropa- propuso.

Ella siguió mirándome y yo le di una pequeña sonrisa. Algo que no era muy común en mí. La susodicha bajó la cabeza a sus zapatos, y Scarlet, al ver su reacción, le golpeó la cabeza suavemente. Mandy la miró y le dijo algo que no llegué a comprender. Julie agregó otra cosa, y ambas rompieron en carcajadas. Me miraron por última vez y luego se fueron en dirección al baño. Odiaba cuando las mujeres hacían eso, se iban en manadas a encerrarse en los baños, y se demoraban siglos allí. Me daba miedo ser el tema que salía de conversación allí adentro, peor con Scarlet hablando basuras de nosotros todo el tiempo.

-Niiiiick- Lex pasó su mano por el frente de mi rostro como para despertarme.

-¿Si?- respondí mirando el pasillo por el cual se había perdido la chica de mis sueños.

-Que si quieres ropa, esto no te tiene porqué aguar la fiesta- sonrió.

-De hecho, ya lo hizo, Lex- sonreí discretamente y estrujé mi polera mostrando ironía- No te preocupes- me sequé un poco más el pelo con la toalla - Prefiero irme a mi casa a pensar un poco- tenía mucho material para una canción, todas las cosas malas tenían su lado bueno, que de ellas sacaba una letra que luego tomaba forma y se transformaban en una canción.

Eso era lo que más me gustaba de nuestro trabajo, hacíamos canciones para desahogarnos de las malas o buenas experiencias y luego las compartíamos con el mundo, con más de alguna persona que se sentía identificada. Me gustaba que nuestros fans supieran que pasábamos por lo mismo que ellos, solo que nosotros habíamos tenido mucha suerte en nuestra vida.

-Jaja, te creo amigo, yo también tendría mucho en que pensar- sorió y miró a Mandy, que venía saliendo del baño -Bueno, es obvio que te gusta mucho- yo bajé la cabeza -Yo ni muerto le hubiera interrumpido su momento, se veía muy molesta- entramos a la casa y nos encaminamos a la puerta -Admiro tu valentía - seguí mirando mis zapatos, todavía no sabía había sacado el coraje para hacer lo que había hecho.

Nos despedimos y Kevin me llevó a la casa en su auto. Joe luego se devolvería con el Mustang, y yo rezaba para que no le ocurriera nada en el camino. Al auto, no a Joe.

Al llegar a casa me di una larga ducha luego de tener una pequeña charla con mi mamá acerca de lo importante de no darse por vencido con las chicas, y que igual habían más peces en el mar. Por suerte, papá comprendió a la perfección mi situación y no hizo ningún comentario, solo me abrazó y me dio palmaditas en el hombro, animándome.

Me puse mi pijama y tomé mi guitarra. Iba a escribir acerca de ella, de lo que me hacía sentir. De lo loco, pero feliz que me tenía. Luego de haber rechazado unas 20 opciones de música y letra, se me vino una idea interesante a la cabeza. Toqué algunas notas, y las escribí en la partitura. Luego escribí con mi desordenada letra unas palabras en un trozo de papel que había encontrado por ahí.

_"I just come back from the doctor (Acabo de volver del doctor)_

_He told me I got a problem, (Me dijo que tenía un problema)_

_I realized it's you" (Me di cuenta de que eres tú)_

Un rato después llegaron Joe y Kevin, diciendo que la fiesta no era lo mismo sin mí. Me aseguré de que mi auto haya sobrevivido a Joe, y luego les enseñé lo que había estado haciendo. A ambos les encantó la canción. Me ayudaron a terminarla, y me acompañaron con el pandero y la guitarra.

-No está mal, me gustó- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, y si esta chica sigue así, tendremos pronto un álbum completo de lo mejor- opinó Joe.

-Ehh... ¿Gracias?- no sabía exactamente que responder.

-Se nota que te gusta mucho- concluyó Kev.

-Jajaj, solo mira como se sonroja cada vez que hablamos de ella- rió Joe.

-....- miré fijamente mi guitarra -Puede que sí me guste- ignoré el comentario de Joe.

-Qué bien que lo admitas. Espero que no te lastime... Parece un poco... nosé, es rara- Kevin de encogió de hombros.

-No es rara...- la defendí. Sólo era distinta. Y eso era lo que me fascinaba de ella.

-No cualquiera arroja a un Jonas a una piscina- me interrumpió Joe -Arruina nuestra imagen, Nick- bromeó.

- Sí, definitivamente tiene que estar loca- dijo Kev.

-Loca o no... Creo que me gusta enserio- hablé despacio y alargando las palabras.

-Nick está enamorado...- canturreó Kev.

-Sólo espero que no te pegue su locura- dijo Joe.

-No te preocupes, no quedaré peor que tú- reí, y Kev también rompió a carcajadas. Joe nos miró enfadado y me tiró una almohada.

Así comenzamos a pelear hasta que todo se volvió más violento y rompimos una lámpara que estaba en mi velador. Despertamos a mamá que subió enojada y nos mandó a acostar. Esa noche, casi no pude pegar un ojo.


	4. Sueños, recuerdos y encuentros

Disclaimer: Los Jonas no me pertenecen (Sí, lamentablemente no lo hacen) Supongo que se pertenecen a sí mismos, ¿o no? Bueno, pero Kevin inconscientemente pertenece a mi hermana, sólo que aun no lo sabe… Pronto lo descubrirá, estoy segura ;)

Nada más que eso, gracias por los reviews, y ojalá que si leen puedan dejar más, porque es un incentivo para seguir escribiendo…

Nos estamos leyendo

Maaca.

_**She must be crazy**_

_Iba manejando un auto, en un camino muy amplio. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y la calle se habría en 2. Debía decidir porque lado ir. En una de las aceras, se encontraba Dave apoyado en un poste de luz, sonriéndome coquetamente con esos perfectos dientes totalmente parejos. En la acera de la otra calle, estaba Nick sentado en el borde, lanzando piedrecillas hasta el otro frente. Estaba con su pelo empapadísimo, y a pesar de la lluvia, llevaba una musculosa roja. Parecía como que disfrutaba de mojarse. Yo mientras seguía avanzando, acercándome cada vez más a la división de la calle. Tenía que hacer algo antes de chocar con el árbol que tenía en frente._

_Desesperada, asustada, inmadura y por sobre todo cobarde en lo que se trataba sobre enfrentar mis problemas, paré el auto antes las miradas confusas de los dos chicos, y corrí por la calle en dirección contraria a donde estaban parados ellos. Estaba devolviéndome lo que había recorrido en el auto, y alejándome también de aquellos dos individuos que ponían mi mundo al revés. _

_**Mandy POV.**_

Miles de preguntas venían a mi cabeza ¿Qué diablos se creía ese chico? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué me había molestado tanto? ¿Por qué él se habría enojado tanto? No era nada mío y tampoco planeaba que lo fuera. Bueno, no creo que mirarlo discretamente y dedicarles sonrisitas significara mucho. Aunque, era muy lindo, y hasta tierno. Me encantaban sus rizos, sentía curiosidad de comprobar si eran tan suaves como se veían. Pero, eso no significaba nada ¿Verdad? Daba igual. La cosa era que Nick no tenía el derecho de hacer lo que había hecho.

Y, por otro lado tenía a Dave, el chico más asombroso que había conocido nunca. Hasta ése instante.

La verdad a veces me sentía mal por haber tirado a Nicholas al agua, pero no encontraba correcto lo que había hecho él tampoco. A penas sabía su nombre y que perdía los lápices muy rápido. Me había interrumpido de repente, y más encima brusco, casi me había arrancado el brazo. No tenía idea de que era lo que tenía en mente ese momento, que lo había hecho reaccionar así. No entendía nada. Por suerte no estaba borracho como algunos de los que estaban en la fiesta, si no le hubiera dado una gran paliza y lo hubiera ahogado en la piscina.

Luego de la fiesta llegué a mi casa y me acosté para dormir. _Esa vez fue la primera vez que soñé con el chico Jonas. Lo peor era que no sabía que había sido, si un sueño o una pesadilla_. _Dave también estaba ahí, era un sueño muy raro._

Desperté más confusa de lo que me había acostado, e intentando no pensar en Nicholas o en Dave, me fui a dar una ducha. Mientras me vestía, puse la radio, para distraerme un poco. Cuando creí haber sacado a los chicos de mi cabeza, escuché una voz muy conocida resonar por toda la habitación:

"I'm hot, you're cold

You go around, like you know"

Enfadada por mi mala suerte y por la poca ayuda que el destino me estaba prestando, apagué la radio de un golpe y bajé las escaleras corriendo, como si pudiera dejar todo encerrado en mi pieza. Luego de desayunar y despedirme de los abuelos, salí a la calle, recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

_**Flashback.**_

Nick Jonas me miraba fijamente a los ojos, yo no tenía idea de porqué. Primero creí que tenía algo en la cara o en los dientes, pero recordé que antes de salir de auto me había mirado en el espejo, y todo estaba en perfecto orden. Lo volví a mirar. Definitivamente era mucho más lindo en persona. Lo había visto un par de veces en las portadas de las revistas chilenas, pero nunca me había llamado mucho la atención. Esa noche iba muy lindo. Llevaba una polera sin mangas negra que se le pegaba a sus músculos perfectamente y unos jeans desgastados que lo hacían ver realmente sexy. Lo que más me gustaba eran las converses rojas que usaba, y esa cadena que siempre traía al cuello. No tenía idea de que era, pero me encantaba.

Me perdí en su mirada, en sus ojos chocolate. Lo miraba con curiosidad, extrañada de que me mirara tanto. Estaba atenta, esperando a que realizara su próximo movimiento. Creo que por fuera, parecía como hipnotizada, y él también. Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia mí, fue cuando mis sentidos volvieron a funcionar _"Es Nick Jonas, Mandy. Ni lo pienses"_ Sonó una vocecilla en mi conciencia. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no parecía querer ayudarme. Seguía mirándolo como una idiota, cada vez con los pelos más de punta. Cuando finalmente estuvo a unos pocos pasos de mí, e iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, yo inconscientemente me di media vuelta y corrí a saludar a un grupo de chicos que había por ahí, para luego perderme entre ellos.

Después de un rato la gente comenzó a bailar. Yo estaba con Julie, Scar y unas chicas más. De reojo miraba a los Jonas, para ver si Nick ya había sacado a alguien a bailar. Me extrañaba mi propio comportamiento, yo nunca había sido así con un chico, menos con uno que no conocía del todo y que encima era un rockstar.

Parecía como que él iba a venir hacia mí. Me puse un poco nerviosa y seguí mirándolo, expectante. Apenas dio un paso seguro, sus hermanos se pararon en frente de él y yo suspiré. Igual daba lo mismo, total un chico como él nunca se iba a fijar en mí y no tenía porque gastar mi tiempo con él. Pero debo aceptar que me desilusioné un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Scarlet y alzó una ceja. Dirigió su vista hacia donde yo miraba y vio a los hermanos discutiendo y mirándonos cada cierto tiempo.

-Nada, nada- sacudí la cabeza y la miré.

-Pareces como en la luna- habló Julie.

-No, ella está en JonasLandia- dijo Scarlet y Julie soltó una risita -Sólo míralos, a nadie le podría gustar esas cosas- escupió las palabras con desprecio.

-No, tú míralos- dijo Andrea, una chica que estaba con nosotros, y que cada vez que los veía deliraba. Era una prima de Julie -Son geniales- sus ojos brillaron.

Parecía que Scarlet iba a contestarle, cuando Julie habló para evitar más problemas.

-Da igual, los Jonas ya no son importantes- yo me encogí de hombros y Scarlet bufó- Mira allá, creo que es el primo de Lex- apuntó con el dedo discretamente a un chico que se encontraba conversando con Lex, Martin y George, unos chicos de nuestro mismo colegio, mientras nos miraban -Creo que se llama Dave. Lex me ha dicho que es muy simpático, y que es muy parecido a ti- sonrió.

Lo miré con detalle. Era alto de unos 180 cms. Delgado pero musculoso. Su cabello era un poco más oscuro que su piel tostada y era de unos 4 cms. de largo; tenía ondas, pero no rizos y estaba muy desordenado. Lo que más destacaba de él era sus ojos celeste cielo, realmente hermosos. Me gustaba el rostro varonil que tenía, y la proporción de inocencia que le daban sus ojos. Llevaba un sweater verde oscuro y unos jeans claros, bastante sencillo.

-¿Segura que no era de mi tipo?- saltó Scarlet y yo le dije que se limpiara la baba que le corría por la boca. Todas nos reímos y seguimos mirándolo, atentas.

Él había estado sonriendo todo el tiempo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y la presencia de Nick Jonas se me olvidó por completo. De tan solo verlo a los ojos me dejaba loca, y definitivamente era una mejor opción que el ex de Miley Cyrus, yo no tenía competencia con ella.

Estuvimos unos minutos mirándonos y luego Carla (otra chica que estaba con nosotras) dijo que lo conocía de su antiguo colegio, y que él era un año mayor que nosotras. Ósea que ya era universitario. Agregó también que Lex tenía razón, era justamente como para mí, la chilena del campo, según como me decían ellas.

Satisfecha, traté de ser lo más coqueta para que se acercara a hablarme. Me miró a los ojos y me paralizó por completo. De pronto vi como se acercaba felizmente y yo por supuesto que caminé hacia él también.

-Hola, soy Dave, el primo de Lex- sonrió, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento creí que nunca más me la lavaría.

-Amanda- sonreí también -pero puedes decirme Mandy-.

-Tu acento es genial, está muy bien para venir de otro país- dijo. Su voz era ronca, _demasiado _ronca.

-Jajaja, gracias, supongo. ¿Cómo sabías que venía de Chile?- alcé una ceja. Sí, yo también podía hacerlo.

- Nunca dije que supiera que venías de Chile. Sólo dije que venías de otra parte- aclaró.

-Tienes razón... En ese caso: ¿Cómo supiste que venía de otra parte?- corregí.

-Tu acento- volvió a sonreír.

Su sonrisa era de lo más pegajosa que había, así que le sonreí también. Nos quedamos como bobos unos segundos, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo. Era lo mejor. Pero, de pronto sentí algo que me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia afuera. Quien hubiese sido, realimente me las pagaría por haber roto la magia del momento. Me volteé para ver quién era mi secuestrador, y me fijé en que era el chico de cabello rizado. No podía articular palabra debido a la confusión y furia que sentía. El enfado también se reflejaba en su cara. Ambos estábamos como en trance.

-¿Quién es él?- dijo secamente y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamé yo alteradísima.

-Que quien es él- repitió, notoriamente molesto por tener que hacerlo otra vez.

-La pregunta, mejor dicho es ¿Quién eres tú?- corregí, y me di media vuelta caminado hacia la piscina. Él se paró enfrente de mí, de espaldas al agua. Por supuesto que sabía quién era, pero el punto era de que porque era él el que estaba haciendo esa escenita.

-Soy Nick ¡NICK JONAS!- me gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Yo me asusté, pero no me dejé acobardar.

-¿Y? caminé lentamente hacia él, acercándome. Nick retrocedió, confuso.

-y… es que... yo...- pareció de pronto avergonzado y siguió retrocediendo.

-¿TÚ QUÉ?- volví a exclamar, el chico se las iba a ver conmigo.

-Yo eh… bueno...- parecía arrepentido de lo que había dicho, y se miraba las converse como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo -¿Perdón?- preguntó alzando la vista, mirándome con una cara de niño bueno que no sabía de donde la había sacado.

-Estás loco, Jonas- dije finalmente, y lo empujé con ambas manos a la piscina. No iba a dejar que ese niñato con cara conocida jugara conmigo.

_**Fin Flash back. **_

Ya había llegado al taller. Estaba sentada pintando mi cuadro cuando escuché una voz algo familiar detrás de mí.

-¿Te gustan los Jonas Brothers?-

-¿Ah?- la pregunta me desconcertó un poco y me volteé para ver quien me hablaba. Dave estaba ahí –No, no, nosé, me da igual… ¿Porqué?- lo miré extrañada.

-Bueno, entonces tu conciencia está hablando y te sientes mal por empujado ayer a la piscina ¿no?- indicó mi cuadro con el dedo y yo me volví a voltear para fijarme de que hablaba.

Casi me caigo del asiento cuando me di cuenta de mi gran desliz. No lo había pensado antes, pero mi pintura era un cruel y vil retrato casi calcado de un chico idéntico a Nick Jonas. Sentí como la vergüenza y la impotencia se apoderaban de mi, colocándome roja como tomate.

-Eh…Eh… es para mi prima- me excusé con la voz más fiable que podía –Ella ama a Nicholas- lo llamé por su nombre completo para que todo sonara más frío y seco.

-Ah… bueno… te quedó muy bien en todo caso, deberías hacer más y venderlos, te harías millonaria-.

Sonreía aliviada de que se hubiera creído mi mentira.

-Sería una buena idea, pero no creo que me dé para hacerlo de nuevo, este sólo va con amor para mi prima- seguí pintando y él trajo su cuadro al atril vacío que estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué hiciste tú?- le pregunté mirando su cuadro para cambiar el tema y salirme de todo el rollo. Pude ver en su pintura a una mujer de espaldas mirando por una ventana, era muy bonito –Está genial- sonreí.

-Gracias- se sentó y siguió pintando –No sabía que estuvieras aquí- comentó.

-Yo tampoco, por un lado me alegra, es bueno conversar con alguien mientras se pinta- dije. Ahora que sabía que mi cuadro era igual a Nick Jonas, me iba a costar mucho seguir pintándolo, necesitaría distracción.

- Sí… Aprovechando que nos encontramos... ¿Quieres ir a almorzar cuando terminemos?- siguió pintando como si nada.

Como me encontró volando bajo, por supuesto que acepté. Ése día conversamos mucho, y me reí como nunca lo había hecho.


	5. Heladería, helado y ¿Celos?

_**She must be crazy**_

_Cada día las cosas con Dave iban mejor. Ya estaba comenzando a tomarlo cariño como amigo, y lo pasaba muy bien con él, nos veíamos mucho más seguido cuando íbamos a la casa de Lex, y casi todos los sábados después de artes íbamos a almorzar. Aún no lo había mirado como algo más, pero faltaba muy poco para que eso ocurriera. Yo generalmente me daba cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando incluso a mi misma con tardanza, así que sólo tenía que dejar las cosas fluir y pensar un poco más allá de lo que siempre veía. _

_Por otro lado, tenía Nicholas. Nuestro último encuentro definitivamente no había sido el mejor, y no me había dado la molestia de ir a pedirle explicaciones. Lo que pasara o no pasara por su creativa cabecita me daba exactamente igual. Tenía demasiado claro que la curiosidad mataba al gato, y no quería dejarme llevar por falsas ilusiones o creer cosas que en realidad no eran tan así. Definitivamente ambos habíamos tenido reacciones extrañas ése día, pero prefería guardarme mis dudas y convencerme de que me daba igual. _

_Como siempre, prefería omitir mis problemas a enfrentarlos como realmente eran. No sabía si aquello se consideraba un tipo de problema, así que lo pasé por alto y continué mi vida en mi nuevo país normalmente. _

#5: Heladería, helado y ¿celos?

**Mandy POV**

Era viernes e iba saliendo del colegio. Había ido decidido irme caminando, porque quería tomar un poco de aire puro y estirar mis piernas un poco. Andar entre los suburbios de verdad que me hacía muy bien, me servía para refrescar la mente y purificar mis pulmones también. Iba pensando en que al otro día tenía artes e iría a almorzar con Dave después del taller a un lugar donde vendían sólo sushi. Estaba algo ansiosa, no sabía que tenía ese chico, pero lo apreciaba mucho. Aun no podía decir que me gustaba, pero le tenía mucho cariño y lo pasaba de maravilla cuando estaba con él.

Concentrada, mirando mis pies, me sobresalté cuando sentí a una persona empujarme por la espalda violentamente y la vi correr en mi misma dirección, doblando la siguiente cuadra a la izquierda. Era una figura que me parecía muy conocida, pero no podía lograr recordar de quien era. Le grité un par de cosas y seguí mi camino, dando unos pasos más hasta que algo me llamó la atención. Detrás de mí se sentía un bullicio impresionante, y se escuchaba como si una estampida de elefantes me venía persiguiendo. Alterada, me giré, y pude ver a miles de chicas con carteles con letras de colores en los que claramente se podían leer cosas como: "Nick, te amo", "Mrs. Jonas", "Nick, dame un hijo" o "Jonas, tú me rockeas".

Espantada de que la masa de fans desesperadas me fuera a aplastar y me dejaran como estampilla en la acera, salí corriendo hacia delante, y doblé en la esquina para luego meterme a una heladería que estaba a unos metros de la intersección de las calles. Agitada, y con la respiración entrecortada, miré por la ventana, y la manada de chicas estaba comenzando a pasar por el frente del local, quitando de su camino a cualquiera que se les cruzase.

-Pobres chicas- murmuré en voz alta, y me adentré un poco más en el local, asustada aún, esperando a que las últimas chicas terminaran de pasar.

En eso, sentí una mano en mi hombro, que me daba golpecitos como para que me volteara.

-¿Así que ti también me estás siguiendo, eh?- habló el chico de rizos mirándome fijamente con sus ojos color chocolate. Alzó una ceja, y siguió observándome, como si me quisiera atravesar con su mirada.

Luego de mi pequeño trance, pude recuperar el aliento, y en un intento de sonar lo más fría posible que obviamente fracasó, le respondí:

-En tus sueños, Jonas- sacudí mi hombro para que retirara su mano de allí, y así lo hizo.

-Pensé que te bastaba con tenerme todo el día en tu mismo salón de clases, pero al parecer me equivoqué- sonrió con suficiencia y yo rodé los ojos, dándolo como un caso perdido.

-Eres tan irresistible que te seguí hasta aquí, lo admito- soné lo más aburrida que pude, levantando una mano como dando mi palabra de honor.

-Está bien- se rindió, conformándose - ¿Ya se han ido?- preguntó algo aterrado. Parecía un niño pequeño preguntando si los monstros de su armario seguían allí.

Yo miré por la ventana. Sólo había restos de carteles y una que otra zapatilla por ahí.

-Algo así- contesté. Él se destensó.

-Creo que nunca podré volver a caminar por la calle como una persona normal- pegó un largo suspiro.

-Tú no eres una persona normal, Nicholas- dije yo.

-Losé…- se quedó callado unos segundos, como reflexionando acerca de lo que yo acababa de decir –Creo que nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida- medio sonrió, dulcemente, recobrando el ánimo, como convenciéndose de que estaba viviendo el sueño de toda su vida, y que esas eran algunas cosas que venían con el pack.

-Pff, alguna vez que te muevas, te hace falta ejercicio- aseguré asintiendo la cabeza, obviamente molestándolo; hasta yo era capaz de admitir que en cuanto cuerpo el chico no estaba para nada mal. Nick era delgado, pero de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, perfectos para abrazarte cuando tenías frío, o cobijarte para dormir.

-Bueno, sabes que tengo una agenda muy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas- trató de sonar lo más convincente que podía - Además, seré gordito, pero soy un gordito feliz- me siguió el jueguito.

-Lo siento, Míster Ocupado, pero pronto te apunto a un gimnasio y verás cómo te cambiará la vida- sonreí, como si fuera una de esas promotoras que ofrecen pruebas de cereales en el supermercado.

-Jaja ¿Puede cambiar más de lo que ya lo hizo?- preguntó. Yo no sabía si tomarlo como algo positivo o negativo, y me incomodaba un poco.

-Por supuesto. El mundo gira, Nicholas- me las arreglé como pude. Él se encogió de hombro y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero luego cerró la boca.

Se quedó mirándome a los ojos unos segundos, y yo ya no sabía que decir. Respiró profundamente y luego me dijo rápido:

-Si el mundo gira, y aprovechando que me seguiste hasta esta heladería, creo que deberías dejarme que te invite un helado, será un premio por haberme encontrado ¿No te parece?- sus ojos brillaron expectantes, impacciones e inocentes.

-Pensé que tenías una agenda muy ocupada- regateé un poco. No quería ser una más de la colección de Nick Jonas.

-Mmmm… - pensó un momento y se me acercó peligrosamente, haciendo que mi respiración se entrecortara. Yo retrocedí unos pasos y lo miré esperando a que digiera algo más que un simple 'mmm' –Creo que podré hacerme el tiempo para una plebeya como tú- me susurró en el oído bromeando, haciendo que se me erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpos, y que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. Odiaba esa sensación.

Me alejé unos pasos de él, y le dije secamente:

-Sabía que la fama se te había subido a la cabeza, pero nunca creí que había sido para tanto- me había costado un poco recuperarme, pero lo había hecho.

-Jajaja, no, la fama simplemente está rendida a mis pies, es distinto- aseguró asintiendo. Yo rodé los ojos como diciendo 'sí, claro' –Aunque la verdad, preferiría que me dejara a veces, pero bueno, me sigue a todas partes- se encogió de hombros, dándole poca importancia a la cosa.

-Pues, es obvio que siempre estará ahí. Siempre tendrás una sombra- comenté pensativa.

-Por eso prefiero dejarla ser, no tengo mucho que hacer en contra de eso- nos encaminamos a una mesa que se encontraba al fondo del colorido local -Papá siempre nos dice que aunque estemos en la cima, debemos comportarnos como si estuviésemos en el fondo- dijo él, mientras me corría la silla como todo un caballero para que me sentara. Yo estaba entre que me sonrojaba, o le regañaba porque no necesitaba tanta atención.

-Eh… gracias- murmuré incómoda – Yo creo que aún así tienes que tener cuidado con los derrumbes- hablé metafóricamente y esperé a que me entendiera.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- rió, y se sentó en frente mío.

-Nosé porque dicen que eres el más serio del grupo, te ríes como si estuvieras en el circo- fruncí el ceño a la vez que tomaba la carta de helados y la hojeaba.

- Jaja, no debes creer todo lo que los medios dicen…- apuntó – Además, yo no creo que sea serio, sólo soy más… reservado- tomó una carta también y la miró

-Interesante…- hablé despacio. Casi se me cae la boca cuando leí los precios del local –Eh… Nick- hablé avergonzada, mirando fijamente el menú.

-¿Sí?- alzó la cabeza con ¿esperanza? en sus ojos.

-Digamos que no traigo mucho dinero encima en este preciso instante- dije -¿No prefieres comer un helado de agua o algo así?- lo miré inocentemente.

Él rió suavemente

-Yo invité yo pago, _tontita-_ sentí como temblé ligeramente cuando me llamó por el diminutivo.

-Que sea humilde no significa que sea tontita, _tontito- _lo llamé igual, un poco molesta por la sensación que me había causado.

-Bueno, señorita humildad, yo te voy a enseñar lo que es un helado- dijo a la vez que hacia un gesto a la mesera para que se acercara.

La chica que nos atendió no debía tener más que nuestra misma edad, era alta y rubia, muy bonita. Venía leyendo una revista que tenía en la bandeja, y aún con la vista posada en el objeto, habló:

-Bienvenidos a la Heladería Polo Norte, donde los helados están más fríos que en ninguna parte- alargó las palabras lentamente, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuese una rutina, y ya estaba aburrida. En eso, alzó la vista, y no disimuló su asombro cuando vio que estaba en frente de Nick Jonas. Pensé que se le caería la baba luego de los 10 segundos en que estuvo en shock, pero salió de su repentino estado de coma más rápido de lo que pensé -¿Q…Q…Qué desean?- tartamudeó aun alucinando un poco, y vi como por debajo de la bandeja se pellizcaba una mano, como comprobando si era la realidad o un sueño.

- Una copa gigante de algodón de azúcar, por favor- habló Nick un poco molesto, casi ignorando que había estado a punto de matar a la pobre chica de un parto cardiaco. De pronto, posó su vista fija en mí. La chica le pestañeó un par de veces en un intento de coqueteo aunque él no estuviese mirando, y yo me estaba comenzando a molestar porque prácticamente estaba haciendo como si yo no existiera.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó gangosamente y siguió mirando a Nicholas como si no hubiese comido nada en 5 días.

-Sí ¿Podría cerrar el local? Preferimos un poco más de privacidad- la miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirarme.

La sonrisa de la chica pasó a ser una mueca luego de escuchar el plural de la oración, y creo que parecía tan sorprendida como yo.

-Está bien- dijo rápido y enojada, para luego darse media vuelta e irse tambaleando sobre sus tacones, haciéndolos sonar fuerte contra la cerámica blanca.

-¿_Preferimos_ un poco más de privacidad?- recalqué la primera palabra con mi voz y alcé una ceja.

-¿No querrás un ataque de paparazzis, verdad?- contestó él, tan relajado como si estuviera hablando de un par de jeans.

-Mmm… No gracias- negué con la cabeza – No quiero aparecer muerta mañana por estar en una heladería con Nick Jonas- me referí obviamente a sus fans, y a las forma en la que se podía tergiversar la situación.

-Me lo imaginaba- rió despacio.

En eso, la chica mesera venía llegando con una copa gigante que traía mucho helado de color rosado y un par de bolitas blancas, con salsa rosada también, un barquillo, crema chantillí, y una guinda roja en la cima.

-¿Sólo un helado?- pregunté haciéndome la incrédula y resentida.

-No, es un helado _gigante_ y _dos_ cucharas- aclaró él. ¿Esperaba que comiéramos de sólo una copa? Sentí como se me comenzaban a acalorar las mejillas, sensación que no me gustaba para nada. Tomé aire calmándome, y dije:

-Así que me invitaste para no sentirte mal comiendo todo esto solo ¿verdad?

-Jajaja, algo así- rió.

La mesera comenzó a temblar muy peligrosamente de repente, y yo la miraba atenta, al igual que Nick.

-Te ayudo- Él se paró y tomó la copa dejándola en la mesa.

-Gracias- sonrió ella- No sé qué me pasa- sí, de seguro no sabía que le pasaba.

-No te preocupes- Nick se volvió a sentar en frente mío, me miró y luego la miró a ella –Disculpa, ¿No nos puedes traer otra cuchara, por favor?- me indicó, y toda marca de emoción o ternura del rostro de la chica desaparecieron para pasar a no tener ningún tipo de expresión.

-Sí, claro- dijo con un tono de voz entre enfadado y sarcástico. Sonrió por última vez a Nick, y a mí me miró con desprecio, como si fuera la peor persona del mundo.

El chico enfrente de mí se encogió de hombros y me miró.

-Pensé que me iba a tirar el helado en la cabeza- comenté asustada enserio.

-¿Porqué debería?- preguntó – Sólo somos dos compañeros comiéndonos un helado en una heladería- dijo, y probó un poco de helado. Yo avergonzada bajé la cabeza mirando hacia la mesa, y por lo bajo pude ver como él sonreía con suficiencia.

-Puede ser, pero aun tú sigues siendo Nick Jonas- y sí que me lo había dejado claro la última vez que habíamos hablado (si se le podía llamar así). Levanté la cabeza y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Deja de recordármelo- comió un poco mas de helado –Para ti, ahora soy sólo Jick Nonas, un perfecto desconocido- yo solté una risita.

-Lo siento Jick, pero mi mamá no me deja juntarme con extraños- bromeé, y él se rió tranquilo. Me encantaba su forma de reír, no era como las típicas carcajadas estridentes. Era suave, silenciosa, serena, tierna.

-Que no me conozcas no significa que sea un extraño- yo creo que hasta él sabía que su oración no tenía sentido, pero no me importó –Quizás deberías darle una oportunidad a este desconocido- no estaba segura sobre el sentido que llevaba lo que había dicho, pero preferí ignorarlo.

Al ver que la chica aun no llegaba con el servicio, Nick empujó la cuchara hacia mi lado de la copa, y yo la cogí.

-Está bien, desconocido Nonas- comí un poco de helado, y tragué – Entonces, yo soy Fandy Moxley- Definitivamente Fmanda Aoxley no sonaba para nada.

-Un gusto, Moxley- extendió su mano para que yo se la cogiera como en saludo.

Yo la miré dudosa. Podía coger su mano, conocernos, casarnos y vivir felices para siempre en una casa de campo con una vaca pastando en nuestro jardín, o ignorarlo y hacer las cosas más interesantes. La primera opción realmente me tentaba, pero recordé que aparte de Jick existía un Nick, que en mi primera fiesta en mi nuevo país se había puesto celoso de alguien que no conocía, y que bueno, además por un momento se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza.

-Para mí no lo es, Jick- comí un poco más de helado, y el bajó su mano derrotado, pero divertido –Sabes, te pareces mucho a un chico que me acosó un día en la fiesta de un amigo- aludí a lo que había ocurrido hacía ya tres semanas atrás. Ahora que lo tenía en frente tal vez era el tiempo para las explicaciones.

-¿Enserio? No tenía ni idea- se hizo el desconocido y tomó la cuchara que yo había dejado en la copa para comer helado y no tener que agregar nada más. Estaba comenzando a ponerse notoriamente nervioso e incomodo.

-Sí… ¿Sabes, Jick? Tuve que arrojarlo a una piscina para que dejara de acosarme- exageré un poco la situación, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

-Que malvada eres, de seguro sólo quería hablar contigo como una persona cualquiera- se defendió y comió más helado.

Yo le arrebaté la cuchara de las manos y dije:

-No sé para ti, pero para mí no es normal que una persona te haga una escena de celos sin siquiera conocerte- comí helado y lo miré para ver que iba a decir.

-¡No fue una escena de celos!- se estaba comenzando a alarmar –Era sólo que ése chico no era bueno para ti y… - comenzó a darme explicaciones absurdas para mí, porque yo conocía a Dave, así que tomé un poco de helado con la cuchara y se la metí a la boca para que se callara.

-Pensé que no lo conocías- alcé una ceja, refiriéndome a el chico de los celos, el mismo Nick que estaba ahora enfrente mío comiendo de la misma copa de helado conmigo.

-Eh… No lo conozco, sólo que nosé. Yo creo que eso fue lo que pasó - terminó de tragarse el helado. Se encogió de hombros, y se sonrojó un poco.

-Bien, aún así, Dave es un buen tipo- dije – no me gustaría que lo fueran criticando así como así por la vida, y menos alguien que ni lo conoce.

-No lo sé, Lex dijo que era muy mujeriego, y bueno, yo creo que ése chico quería protegerte de Dave- habló rápidamente, entre nervioso y enojado.

-Nick, tú no lo conoces- olvidé nuestras falsas identidades, me había molestado que hablara así de un amigo mío.

-No, Mandy, tú no lo conoces- dijo él, y comió helado. Aún más molesta, le quité la cuchara y comí helado también.

-¿Qué sabes tú si lo conozco o no?

-Sólo se nota que no lo conoces lo suficiente- habló calmadamente. Eso era lo peor, metía la cuchara en donde no debía, y aun así se lo tomaba con calma.

-¿Lo suficiente como para qué?- volví a preguntar, cada vez hablando más fuerte.

-Para ser su novia- concluyó erróneamente y me miró a los ojos y no pude llegar a notar su expresión

-Yo no soy su novia- _¿Yo y Dave?_ Pensé extrañada. Ésa fue la primera vez que me lo cuestioné.

-Lo defiendes como si lo fueras- se molestó ahora él.

-No necesito ser novia de un chico para defenderlo, Nicholas- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos –Dave es mi amigo- intenté mantener en el control y la calma, relajarme un poco.

-No lo parece- siguió rebatiendo Nick. Ya me estaba colmando la paciencia

-Mira Nicholas- cada vez que estaba enojada lo llamaba así- Yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones sobre de con quién salgo y con quién no- exclamé.

-O sea que sí están saliendo- volvió a concluir y ésa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡ERES IMPOSIBLE, JONAS!- le grité, parándome de mi asiento y tomando el barquillo con helado.

Finalmente se lo aplasté en la cabeza, me di media vuelta, me acerqué a la mesera para pagarle la mitad de los costos, y me fui de la heladería murmurando maldiciones.


	6. Apuesta y sopresas

**Hola a todas ****Empezaré por lo primero, supongo. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no escribía. La verdad, hay algo en mi perfil que dice que 'me dedico al 100 en las cosas que hago'. No es una mentira, sí me dedico lo más posible en lo que hago, sólo que hay veces de que me desmotivo un poco. **

**Pero bueno, aquí estoy. Lista para continuar, algo que me he prometido a mi misma terminar. Y mis promesas no se rompen. **

**En este capítulo comienzan los Joe/Scarlet, para los que no se los esperaban. **

**Nos leemos, saludos y dejen reviews **

**Maaca ;)**

**She must be crazy**

___(_Escuchando: Kung fu grip, Jonas Brothers).

___She's got a smile that I die for_  
_Everyone knows that I'm a prisoner of war_  
_For her... yeah_  


_Yo no solía hacer lo que había hecho. Primero que nada, tal vez nunca haba debido haberla seguido desde la salida del colegio. Esa era una de las cosas que sólo ella me provocaba hacer, era ella la que me hacía sentir la necesidad de tener que estar a su lado todo el tiempo, mirar el brillo de sus ojos y cuidarla de cualquier cosa que la pudiera dañar. Ella era como mi muñeca de porcelana, y yo quería ser su héroe._

_Sometimes I wish, I had a kung-fu grip_  
_I'd never let her slip away, s__he'd be my girl_  
_I really wish she knew_  
_What I feel is true_  
_She'd be my doll_  
_And I would be her hero too_

_No estaba muy seguro de que hacer. Después de la frustración que sentí luego de 'confirmar' que Mandy estaba con Dave, mi autoestima no podía estar más por el suelo. Y el frío helado escurriendo por mis rizos no ayudaba mucho a mi causa. Me quedé unos segundos sentado analizando la situación. _

_I'm so in love with her_  
_I don't care who knows that I'm_  
_Ready to fight, ready to go_  
_Just like a GI Joe_

_Sólo podía sacar una conclusión que venía rondando en m cabeza desde hace un tiempo: Tal vez Mandy era demasiado para mí. Demasiado simpática, demasiado sarcástica, demasiado impulsiva y alocada. Era, para mi desgracia, mi imperfecto equilibrio. Conversar con ella me hacía sentir libre de ataduras y capaz de ser tal como yo era. _

_Sometimes I wish_  
_I had a kung-fu grip_  
_I'd never let her slip away_  
_She'd be my girl_  
_I really wish she knew_  
_What I feel is true_  
_She would be my doll_  
_And I would be her hero too_  
_She'd be my doll_  
_And I would be her hero too_  
_She'd be my doll_  
_And I would be her hero too_

_Su naturaleza alborotada e inocente a la vez me traía como un perrito a sus pies. Poco a poco me quitaba __los últimos granitos de dignidad que le quedaban a__ mi pobre débil corazón._

#6: Sorpresa

**Mandy POV**

Caminé lentamente hasta la parada de autobús, abrumada aún por lo que había pasado hace un rato. Luego de unos 10 minutos, estuve bajándome a dos calles de mi casa. Pensaba en todo el show producido en la heladería, pero decidí enterrarlo en mi memoria como solía hacerlo. Pero sólo 1 cosa quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¿Yo y Dave?

Él era un buen chico. Me hacía reír y me cuidaba, teníamos muchas cosas en común, era culto, inteligente y para que decir que guapísimo. Tal vez para distraerme necesitaba a alguien como él. Así comencé a plantearme seriamente las antes estupideces para mí que parloteaba Nick.

No había nadie en casa. Seguramente la abuela había ido a hacer las compras y el abuelo estaba en el trabajo. Prendí la tele y dejé el canal en el que estaba, ya que la tenía casi como música de fondo. Me senté en el sillón y me sumergí en mis pensamientos, pero algo me llamó la atención. Tomé el control remoto y le subí un poco el volumen, atenta a lo que se mostraba en la televisión.

En la imagen, claramente se podía distinguir a un chico de rulos y tez blanca, acompañado de una morena de cabello largo en una heladería muy parecida a la en la cual había estado hacía ya un rato.

Agudicé la vista y me di cuenta de que aquella chica era yo, y que el chico era mi (¿mi?) queridísimo Nick Jonas. Era justo el momento en el que él se había acercado a mi para susurrarme en el oído, y yo me estremecía con su voz y escaza distancia. Por suerte, estábamos de lado y mi cara no se podía distinguir fácilmente, ya que una cortina de mi cabello ondulado la ocultaba. Luego de unos segundos, hablábamos y luego nos perdíamos dentro del local. Debajo de las imágenes, se podía leer claramente el título de la noticia "Nick Jonas, ¿Nueva Chica?"

Yo, definitivamente no quería ser la 'nueva chica de Nick Jonas', por muy lindo o rockstar que fuese, quería ser reconocida por quien yo era, no por con quienes me juntaba.

La voz aguda de la reportera sonó como un chillido ensordecedor en mis oídos

-A eso de las 17.00 horas de hoy, se pudo ver al menor de la banda 'Jonas Brothers' muy acaramelado en una cita con una chica desconocida, que claramente no se trataba de las superestrellas de Disney Miley Cyrus o Selena Gómez ¿Es que ahora el chico misterioso más codiciado del suburbio actual prefiere salir con chicas de bajo perfil?- finalizó el reporte la periodista, y decidí que era suficiente. Mi cabeza parecía a punto de explotar.

Me hice un té y me pasé el resto de la tarde con música y pintura, hasta que el sueño me ganó.

**.**

Desperté a eso de las 9.30, ya iba tarde para el taller. Rápidamente me duché y vestí, tomé un tazón de cereales mientras veía caricaturas y salí disparada hacia la parada de autobús. A eso de las 10.15 estaba allá, sentada frente a mi atril habitual. Dave aún no llegaba, y se suponía que ese día iríamos a comer sushi.

-Hola- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, como solía hacerlo desde el primer día en que nos vimos allí.

-Hola- sonreí –Ya te tardabas-. Él puso su enorme cuadro vacío en el atril

-Sí, pasé a comprar esto- respondió – Quiero hacer algo nuevo- añadió.

- No sé para ti, pero para mí algo nuevo no necesariamente tiene que ser gigante- limpié mi pincel para tomar un poco de azul para el cielo de mi paisaje. Era un molino con muchas flores de colores a su alrededor, inspirado en los floridos campos de Holanda.

-Cuando veas el resultado te encantará- sonrió y se me quedó mirando. Yo lo miré también y me reí.

-Cuando lo vea en 2 meses más, me encantará-.

-Apuesto el sushi a que lo tengo listo para hoy- se levantó y tomó el cuadro y su bolso con pinturas, pinceles y paletas. Había olvidado el sushi.

-Acepto, pero no tienes por qué irte- dije alarmada

-Eres mucha distracción, iré a sentarme a otro lado- y se fue unos varios atriles más allá.

-Excusas- dije confundida y me alcé de hombros, para luego continuar con mi creación holandesa, hecha especialmente a pedido de mi abuelo.

**Joe POV. **

Llevaba 1 hora de castigo y estaba aburridísimo. Sólo faltaban 30 minutos. Había desechado todos mis planes de entretención luego de que el maestro me quitara mi honda, las palomitas de bolsillos que traía, el pequeño hacha que llevaba en mi mochila y el spray de helio que usaba para hablar como las ardillitas de una película que había visto hacia algunos días con Frankie.

La sala estaba casi llena, pero la mayoría de la gente adentro dormía o estudiaba. Yo estaba demasiado despierto para dormir y demasiado cuerdo como para estudiar. De mi punto de vista, claro. Después de 15 minutos mirando al frente jugando conmigo mismo a no pestañear, alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Pase- habló el profesor que nos 'cuidaba' _Pobre hombre_ y luego volvió a girar la vista hacia su libro 'El águila de Santa'. _Qué estúpido, es obvio que Santa nunca tuvo un asistente que se llamara Águila… _analicé_. _En eso_,_ vi como Scarlet entraba a la sala, conversando unas cosas con el profesor, y luego girándose para buscar un lugar.

Los miraba a todos como si analizara que habrían hecho para llegar a los castigos. Hasta que posó su mirada en mí. Yo la miré también y le sonreí. Ella pasó su mirada de 'soy pensativa y sexy' a 'Eres Joe Jonas y te quiero matar'. Yo me reí por lo bajo y la seguí con la mirada hasta que se sentó en el único puesto vacío que quedaba, adelante mío. _Perfecto, gracias Dios. _Ella caería ante mí en menos de lo que Nick se enamoraba. Sería pan comido.

Mantuve mis ojos justo en su nuca. Creía en el mito de que si mirabas fijamente la nuca de una persona, esta se daría vuelta a mirarte. Después de 5 minutos, nada. Después de 10, nada. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido hasta que vi como se recogía el pelo en una coleta y dejaba al descubierto su cuello.

Ahora sí estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Fijé concentradamente mi vista en su nuca y en un rato sentí que un papelito golpeaba mi frente y luego rebotaba en la mesa. Lo tomé y lo abrí rápidamente

"_Joseph, te pediré esto discretamente y por las buenas. Por favor, para de mirarme, me siento incómoda y acosada"_ leí lentamente, y me fijé en su refinada caligrafía. Tomé mi lápiz y rápidamente respondí:

"_Siento tener que rechazar su petición, querida. Aquí los chicos malos del castigo, hacemos lo que a los chicos malos se nos apetece"_ le lancé el papelillo de vuelta, haciendo que callera justo en frente de ella, sobre su escritorio. Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

"_El intento de chico malo saldrá herido de esta sala si no obedece lo que una chica buena le ordena. Así de simple" _Respondió y luego continúo escribiendo a toda prisa. Tenía curiosidad de sabes que escribía con tanto entusiasmo.

"_Alto al fuego, vaquera. Te estás perdiendo con algo." _Y se lo lancé de vuelta, dejando el suspenso en la oración.

"_Estoy totalmente en mi norte. El único perdido acá serás tú. Bueno, aparte de todos estos otros idiotas que nos rodean" _Mujer ruda. Mente fría. Me encantaba. Esta vez me lanzó el papel con odio, llegué a sentir como golpeaba fuertemente mi mejilla derecha.

"_Debes admitir que tú estás tan perdida como nosotros, a no ser que seas un ángel que ha caído desde el cielo para dar en este crudo infierno_" le lancé de vuelta el papelito, con suavidad porque ella era una especie de dama y yo pretendía ser su caballero.

"_Ya veo quién es el empalagoso y cursi autor de todas las letras de sus cancioncitas de cuna". _Para ahí. Nadie se metía con mis hermanos y nuestra música.

"_Ya veo porqué eres tan amargada" _me limité a contestar.

"_Se llama un poco de realidad, Joey_" fue lo último que alcancé a leer antes de el profesor se parara a mi lado. La sala ya se iba vaciando de a poco. Lo primero que reaccioné a hacer con la nota fue metérmela a la boca. Gran plan.

-Señor Jonas, desde hace aproximadamente- chequeó su reloj- 31 minutos con 6 segundos, que usted está libre del castigo- me miró a través de sus anteojos con curiosidad.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, y escuché como una risita silenciosa se le escapaba a Scarlet.

-Eso significa que puede retirarse ya- continuó el maestro, cruzándose de brazos y esperando que tomara mis cosas para irme. Pero yo no quería. Tenía que hacer algo para quedarme otro rato más, todo valdría la pena al menos de tenerla cerca.

Hice con la nota dentro de mi boca una pequeño proyectil, y bingo, le di directamente al lente del profesor Farrel. El papel empapado por mi saliva se deslizó lentamente por el vidrio de su anteojo y finalmente cayó al suelo formando un círculo perfecto.

-Se lo ahorraré: Estoy condenado a media hora más de castigo- le facilité poniendo cara de seriedad máxima. Él sonrió.

-No se preocupe, Joseph, le ahorraré la espera y se irá directo a la oficina del director- habló con autoridad – Por otro lado, Ud., señorita Scarlet, ya se puede retirar, en unos cinco minutos termina su castigo - le habló mientras ella se levantaba y cogía sus cosas. Pude ver como su cuaderno estaba lleno de garabatos extraños, como si hubiera pasado toda la hora escribiendo sus pensamientos en la hoja de papel.

-Gracias profesor, Farrel; Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir- fue lo último que dijo antes de dedicarme una mirada asesina y partir meneando sus caderas hasta la puerta. Yo seguí con la mirada todo su recorrido y luego suspiré, rendido. Pero una idea vino a mi cabeza.

-No necesito que me indique el camino, señor, ya me lo sé de memoria- me paré rápidamente de mi mesa, tomé mis cosas y salí por la puerta disparado, dejando al profesor con la palabra en su boca.

Esto iba a estar mortal.

**Mandy POV.**

A eso de las 13.30, Dave se levantó de asiento y se paró en frente de di, apoyándose suavemente sobre mi atril.

-Creo que alguien me debe un sushi- canturreó orgulloso.

Alcé la vista y deje mi paleta y pincel a un lado

-No puedes haber terminado aún ¡han sido menos de 3 horas!- Me paré y me encaminé hacia su lugar de trabajo, pero él se plantó enfrente mío.

-Es una sorpresa, no quiero que lo veas todavía- exclamó y me tapó los ojos con sus mano.

-Bueno, espero que no sean personitas de palito, tengo mejores expectativas de ti- bromeé.

-Los monitos esos son mi especialidad. Pero esta vez no, créeme que se trata de algo 100 veces mejor que eso- me destapó los ojos y yo parpadeé un par de veces, tenía la vista aun algo nublada –Pero para verlo debes se paciente y esperar hasta el sushi- dijo tomándome de los hombros y dándome la media vuelta.

-No es justo. Puede que me estés saboteando y que todo sólo sea una trampa para ahorrarte un par de dólares- lo acusé, mientras me empujaba por la espalda hacia mi atril-Te demandaré por fraude- le advertí seria, pero divertida a la vez.

-Sólo tienes que esperar- volvió a repetir y rió estrepitosamente.

-¿Y qué pasa si no soy buena esperando?- me crucé de brazos y lo encaré.

-En 5 minutos en la puerta principal- dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Me intrigaba todo el misterio que Dave le estaba dando a la situación. Al fin y al cabo ¿Era sólo una apuesta, no? Guardé mis cosas lentamente, y me dirigí al baño para sacarme los restos de pintura de las manos.

Después de unos minutos, ya estaba parada en frente a la puerta giratoria de entrada. Miraba distraídamente por la ventana, viendo como la gente caminaba apresuradamente con maletines seguramente por su hora de almuerzo.

-Ya estoy- escuché la voz de Dave a mis espaldas y me sobresalté un poco. Traía su bolso, y además cargaba su cuadro, cubierto por una manta blanca.

-Se te va a correr la pintura- observé mientras atravesamos hacia afuera.

-Tranquila, Dave lo tiene todo bajo control- guiñó un ojo, y me causó gracia que hablara en tercera persona. Cruzó su bolso por su hombro derecho hasta su espalda, y colocó el gran cuadro bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Para mi sorpresa, luego me tomó de la mano. Hice como si nada y le cogí la mano también, dejándome llevar hasta la otra vereda.

-Está bien- me demoré un poco en contestar, entorpecida por lo tibia que estaba su mano. Era como un abrazo para mi corazón. Debía admitir que aunque tenía mis amigas, y a mis abuelos, todavía me sentía solitaria algunas veces. Y Dave me hacía sentir acompañada.

Caminamos unos 10 minutos, conversando acerca de lo que haríamos el próximo día y el resto de la semana. Él estaba en su primer año de Arquitectura en una universidad de la zona, así que tenía mucho que hacer luego de clases.

-Y bueno, hemos llegado- sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta mientras me abría la puerta del Sushi House. Yo la cerré suavemente con mi mano libre.

-Eso significa que ya puedes perder tu apuesta, ya llegamos- Tomé una de las puntas de la manta y la intenté jalar despacio, batiendo mis pestañas de forma profesional.

-Créeme que ganaré – carcajeó – y sé que te gustara- se puso serie de repente y se me quedó mirando. Yo lo miré también, como esperando a que digiera algo. Se separó unos cuantos pasos de mí, y puso su cuadro enfrente.

-Verás, Mandy, a mi de verdad que me gus…- _Do you hear me? __I'm talking to you… _Fue interrumpido por la voz de Jason Mraz que provenía desde mi celular.

-Ehm, espera un momento…- murmuré, rebuscando entre mis bolsillos mi movil. Dave suspiró y me miró impaciente.

-Mandy, es muy urgente- dijo serio, frunciendo las cejas.

-Es mi abuela, puede que también será muy urgente- logré sacar finalmente el aparato de mi bolsillo, y contesté, alejándome unos pasos de Dave, que me bufaba mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Si?-.

-Amanda, hola cariño- escuché la dulce voz de mi abuela a través del auricular.

-Hola abuela, ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Muy bien hija, gracias- habló –Sabes, te llamaba para avisarte que me acomodaría mucho que pudieras volver a la casa antes de las 6, necesitamos limpiar y ordenar la casa, porque vienen unas visitas muy especiales mañana- dijo a la vez que ponía voz de misterio.

La escuché atenta y me intrigué demasiado. ¿Quién vendría? Me imaginé desde mi mamá (debía admitir que aunque loca, igual la extrañaba algo) hasta el presidente de los estados unidos. Quien sabía, el abuelo tenía muchos contactos.

-Ehm bueno abuela, estaré ahí lo antes posible- no sacaba nada con preguntarle quien venía conocía mi abuela y sabía que no me diría hasta que me tuviese enfrente –Te amo abuela, adiós-.

-Adiós linda, yo también- se perdió su voz en el parlante, y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo.

-Perdón, era mi abuela, y me dijo que antes de las 6 tenía que estar allá- expliqué rápidamente, mientras Dave me miraba distraído –Y… ¿decías?- sonreí dulcemente.

-Me has cortado la inspiración, déjame resumírtelo- su voz se escuchaba tranquila, pero temblante a la vez. Yo estaba demasiado confusa, y no sabía si asustarme o seguir sonriendo como idiota.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, y sin vacilar, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Cerré los ojos, y sentí como toda la sangre se me iba a la cara. Se separó de mí, y dejó

-Puedes ver ya, Mandy- rió, y yo abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con una sorpresa enorme. Creo que mi mandíbula llegó a tocar el suelo, y para nada disimuladamente.

El cuadro era simple. Tenía el fondo blanco, pero con un corazón de bordes rojos dibujado desde un extremo a otro, la pintura escurría desde las finas líneas rojas hacia abajo y le daba un toque artístico hermoso. Pero lo que me sorprendió fueron las desordenadas letras negras que estaban por encima del corazón.

"_¿Quieres ser mi novia?"._

Dave me miró y sonrió, satisfecho de que su plan hubiese funcionado. Además, no tendría que pagar el sushi ese día.


	7. León vegetariano

**Bueno,** aquí un nuevo capítulo e intentaré ir actualizando más seguido. Espero que les vaya gustando, porque queda mucho más por leer. **Ah,** y los Jonas no me pertenecen. Supongo que Joe es de él mismo (o de Demi al parecer :O), Kevin es de Danielle y Nick de sus padres. Más le vale. Jaja, saludos, y nos vemos allá abajo.

_**She must be crazy**_

_No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Una de esas estúpidas corazonadas que te dicen que todo irá de mal en peor. Había un nudo incómodo que molestaba en mi garganta, un revoltijo molestoso en mi estómago, y creo haber estado del color de la nieve mientras cae en el medio de un frío invierno. Un frío invierno que pensé que nunca acabaría. Me dolía la cabeza y mis nervios estaban de muerte. Creí haber caído enfermo, y no me molesté en dirigirme hacia el estudio para relajarme. Simplemente, tomé la guitarra negra que estaba apoyada en su lugar de siempre para emergencias como éstas, me senté en la silla de madera que estaba mirando por el ventanal hacia el patio trasero, y comencé a escribir en mi usual cuadernillo de desahogos._

_**..**_

_No exageraba al decir que tenía el corazón en la garganta. Las manos me temblaban como nunca lo habían hecho y hasta creí haber perdido la voz. Era una sensación demasiado extraña, pero de esas que uno disfruta. Porque sabe que sólo son la emoción y alegría acumulada. Tenía muchas cosas rondando en mi cabeza, pero aun así estaba feliz. Pensé en él, en mí, en mis abuelos, mis amigas, mis papás, y finalmente en Nick. Al final de todo, terminaría por comprobar lo que siempre me reclamaba y me molestaba un poco darle en gusto acerca de su teoría, pero no me importaba porque él sólo era un pendejo celoso llorón que se creía el dueño de las personas. _

Así que me olvidé de él, e hice lo que _quería_ hacer.

#7: León vegetariano.

**Joe POV.**

Claramente no me iba a ir a la oficina del director. Y el profesor Farrel lo sabía. Pero al diablo con el castigo y los regaños. Yo sólo vivía mi vida de escolar renegado. Porque después tendría que ir a la Universidad y todas esas mierdas que no me importaban aún. Claramente sí quería tener un buen futuro, pero haciendo lo que me gustaba. Cantar y hacer el gran Show. Así que aquí estaba en el medio de un pasillo planeando como secuestrar a mi damisela que prontoestaría en peligro.

Miré hacia ambos lados y no vi nada. Esta chica era rápida. Finalmente seguí derecho, topando con la ventana del final del pasillo. Fruncí el cejo y maldije en voz baja. Corrí hacia la salida y tampoco estaba allí. Suspiré y caminé lentamente hacia el estacionamiento, en donde Big Rob me estaría esperando para ir a ver el planno del escenario de nuestra próxima presentación aquí en la ciudad que sería para las vacaciones de pascua, porque mamá había insistido en que no debíamos desconcentrarnos de nuestros estudios. Y menos yo, que estaba repitiendo el curso por haber faltado mucho a clases. Aun así, no sabía de que se quejaba, si a pesar de ser un rebelde y salta castigos, había tenido A+ en todos los últimos exámenes. Porque cuando yo iba a hacer algo, aunque no me agradara del todo, lo iba a hacer más que bien. Era una especie de meta que me había propuesto hacia algunos años, y que funcionaba del todo bien. Además, no podía decepcionar a mis fans y que pensaran que era un idiota holgazán. No, no, no.

Me subí al auto de un salto, saludando a Big y sacándome la polera institucional. Debajo, llevaba una negra de los Rolling Stones. Los pantalones me los había cambiado antes del castigo. Y por supuesto, me había ganado nuevamente un pase al infierno estudiantil por eso.

Llegamos a la oficina de nuestra productora en unos minutos, pero no pudimos entrar ya que no se quien ( supongo que el tipo que estaba a cargo de mostrarnos los planos) estaba enfermo. Mejor, la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de planear y dejar mi mente creativa volar, además, prefería venir con mis hermanos. Kevin venía atrasado y Nicholas repetía una y otra vez que no estaba de ánimos para nada. Todos sabíamos que era mejor no molestarlo cuando no estaba de humor. Pronto le haríamos una sesión de psicología con Kev.

Así que le pedí a Big Rob que me llevara donde Julie, para pasar el rato juntos y contarle lo de su amiguita, para ver si me podía dar una mano. En cinco minutos ya estaba tocando el timbre de su casa, unas 50 veces. Esa era nuestra señal de 'Soy Joe y ábreme rápido o si no me comerán vivo.' Luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Hice una seña de despedida con Big Rob, y la gran van negra se perdió entre las calles del fino barrio.

-Hoooooola Joe, entra, con Lex y Scar estamos comiendo unas pizzas- me saludó sonriente, como siempre la dulce Julie.

-Gracias, espero que me hayan guardado un gran trozo, porque tengo una hambre que me mata- Sonreí también. Scarlet se encontraba ahí. No sabía como no se me había ocurrido antes. Agregué la casa de Julie a mi lista mental de Donde encontrar a Grandes Ojos Verdes. Ése era mi código "secreto" para Scarlet.

Entré a grandes pasos y me dirigí hacia la pieza feliz de Julie, de donde provenía la música. Julie caminó suavemente detrás de mí.

-Hoola a todo el mundo, se me apetece algo de pizza hoy- me senté en el suelo junto a Lex y lo saludé chocando las palmas. Pretendí hacer lo mismo con Scarlet, pero ella esquivó mi mano, que terminó cayendo sobre su rodilla. Ups. Julie soltó una risita y se sentó frente a mí.

-Quita tu mano de ahí, Jonas- me miró entre enojada y sorprendida. Seguramente pensó que la había seguido hasta ahí. Jajaja.

Me reí al igual que Julie y Lex, y saqué mi mano lentamente.

-No te preocupes, Holloway; no te seguí hasta acá, sólo fue una coincidencia- me encogí de hombros y ella rodó los ojos, cogiendo un pedazo de pizza –Además, es de mala educación perseguir a las personas como si fueran fugitivos de una cárcel- hablé con aires de intelectualidad; sabiendo que hoy día la había correteado por el pasillo, pero no le di importancia. Tomé un pedazo también, y me lo llevé a la boca, como cerrando el tema.

-Y ¿cómo te fue con lo del escenario?- preguntó Lex. Con el tiempo se había hecho un gran amigo mío, y había dejado todo el rencor que le tenía por haberme robado a mi mejor amiga. Pero ella lo quería y eran felices juntos, así que no tenía por qué molestarme. Un día me di cuenta de que la relación con Julie y yo no había cambiado para nada.

-No pudimos ir, el que está a cargo de todo esto del montaje y blablá estaba enfermo- expliqué luego de tragarme un trozo de pizza.

-Oh, que maal… ¿No preguntaste que tenía?-

-Eeehm, no. Pero supongo que era un resfriado, fiebre o algo así, porque nos dijeron que pasáramos pasado mañana por la tarde, porque iba a volver pronto- miré a Scarlet, que parecía estar muy concentrada comiendo.

¿Qué tiene un trozo de pizza que no tenga yo?

-El concierto será para las vacaciones, ¿cierto?- preguntó Julie.

Asentí con la cabeza, masticando mi trozo de pizza. Estaba buena, y picante.

Yo estoy bueno también y suelo escuchar que soy ardiente, ¿no?

-Geeeeeeniaaal, guárdanos tres asientos de primera fila ¿Sí?- sonrió ampliamente, con brillo de emoción en sus ojos grises. Podía decir con orgullo que Julie era nuestra fan#1. Le encantaban nuestra música, y a veces nos ayudaba con algunas canciones. Siempre iba a las grabaciones de nuestros discos y nos miraba sonriendo a través del cristal aislante. Ah, y no se perdía ningún concierto en la zona.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- guiñé un ojo y Scarlet bufó.

-Que sean dos, yo no pienso ir- siguió comiendo su pizza e ignoró mi presencia en la habitación.

-No seas aburrida - le dijo Julie. Lex sólo miraba expectante, un poco intimidado por la fuerte personalidad de Scar.

-Me niego a acompañarte de nuevo. Ya tienes un novio que te acompañe, no me arrastres a mi también- terminó su pedazo de pizza y se paró, sacudiendo su falda.

-Peeeero me gusta ir con los dooos- hizo un puchero –es divertido escuchar tus comentarios- soltó una risita. Prefería no preguntar.

-Dile a Mandy que los acompañe. Yo no voy- tomó sus cosas –Me tengo que ir. Me toca con mi papá mañana y quiero aprovechar de estar en mi casa un rato- se acercó a la puerta –Adiós- fue lo último que dijo y escuchamos sus pasos bajando la escalera.

Oh…

No sabía que sus padres estaban separados. Otra razón más para hacerla feliz.

Nuestro silencio fue interrumpido por la grave voz de Lex.

-Yo también paso, lo siento. Es demasiado gay para mí, sin ofender- me miró y yo asentí.

-Tiene razón, no me agradaría cantarle Hello Beautiful al público y toparme tu cara demasiado cerca. Sería extraño- fruncí el ceño y Julie se rió.

Estuvimos charlando otro rato, hasta que el celular de Julie comenzó a vibrar.

-Es Mandy- nos hizo una seña para que nos calláramos.

-Hooola ¿Cómo estás?- habló, tapándome la boca porque sabía que yo iba a hacer algún comentario. Lex intentó contener la risa.

-Woow, ¿para tanto es?.......¿Pero es muy urgente?......... – Julie frunció el ceño mientras sonreía. Era algo diabólico ¿quién podía hacer esas dos cosas a la vez?

Con Lex estábamos expectantes, sin hacer ningún ruido

No, no, pero mejor nos juntamos en unas dos horas y ahí me cuentas porque estoy con... .SER. Geniaaal, amiga, felicitaciones- chilló y me soltó para aplaudir, poniendo el celular sobre su hombro.

Yo y Lex nos miramos, alzando las cejas. Comencé a tirar de la manga de Julie mientras Lex le decía que nos contara y ella le hacía señas para que se callara.

-UUUF, esto hay que celebrarlo……. Sí,sí, mm mañana a las 6 ¿Puedes?..........Ah ¿Y no sabes quién es?…….. Oh, dependiendo vemos lo que hacemos, sí…………. Está bien ¡Llama a Scar y avísale!- dijo antes de cortar con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Mandy y Dave están saliendo- chilló mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar aún sonriente.

-wooooow- exclamó Lex, tomándole la mano a Julie –Debo estar orgulloso de mi primo, al fin de todo somos todos unos conquistadores por los genes- alzó la cabeza, mirando al horizonte altaneramente y Julie se rió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Odiaba cuando se ponían así. Sacudí la cabeza, mirando hacia otra parte mientras ellos se decían cursilerías, y me concentré en lo que debía. Dave estaba con Mandy. David, el primo de Lex que hacía que a Nick se le quemaran sus rizos de tantos celos cuando estaba con Amanda. Uy. Esto iba a ser difícil. Estúpido del primo de Lex, que más encima andaba trayendo loca a Scarlet también. No quería que le hicieran daño, menos a mi hermano y también a Amanda. Pero ahora no era capaz de hacer algo. Sólo regalarle una caja de pañuelos a mi hermano y esconder cada cuchillo, tijera y afeitadora de mi casa. Y también encerrarlo en la sala del estudio, para que se desquitara un poco con el piano y la batería.

-Joe…- dijo bajito Julie, soltando a Lex y dándose cuenta de mi expresión. Yo la miré, serio.

-Nicholas- susurró ella tapándose la boca con la mano, como si fuera una gran tragedia. Por un lado si lo era.

Asentí lentamente. La expresión de Lex cambió también de repente.

-Dave es mi primo, pero Nick es como el hermano que nunca tuve- frunció el cejo –Además, Dave siempre ha sido un poco…ehm…picaflor, por decirlo de alguna manera-.

Me reí de su término de niñita, y Julie me miró feo, así que me callé.

-Joseph, a tu hermano se le va a romper el corazón- habló seria y preocupada.

-¿Y? Es fuerte, saldrá de esta como lo ha hecho de todas- en realidad, nunca lo había visto tan … obsesionado con algo… o alguien.

-Nono, llorará como una pequeña magdalena hasta que terminen, estoy segurísimo de eso- dijo Lex, también preocupado.

-Hombres de poca fe- alcé las manos al cielo –Nick lo superará y atacará con mejores armas la próxima vez- dije intentando creerme las palabras que decía para sonar al menos algo convincente.

Julie resopló y Lex me miró inseguro, alzando una ceja.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

-Mmm.. Nosé, pero reaccione como reaccione, yo creo que hay que avisarle antes de que lo note por sí mismo- dijo ella.

-Conociéndolo, si no le dicen no se va a enterar – habló Lex y yo asentí.

-No le mintamos, sólo modifiquemos la información un poquitito… podríamos decirle que Dave es gay y que Mandy es sólo una pantalla- me encogí de hombros, Lex se rió y Julie nos pegó un pequeño puñetazo a ambos.

-Par de idiotas, yo lo haré.- tomó su celular y Lex y yo nos miramos.

Iba a ser bueno.

**Nick POV.**

Suspiré y comencé a tocar notas sueltas. Luego unos arpegios. Tomé el lápiz y escribí unas cuantas palabras, pero ninguna podía expresar claramente como me sentía en ese momento porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Rara vez me pasaba eso. Al final, casi la mitad de las hojas de mi block terminó en el bote de la basura que estaba al lado de la silla. Ése era mi lugar para componer y desechar ideas. En eso, mientras me entretenía haciendo bolitas de papel y tocaba mi guitarra un par de veces; sonó mi celular.

Era Julie ¿Para qué me llamaba un sábado a las 6 de la tarde? Quizá quería salir con los demás, pero la verdad yo no estaba de ánimos; aunque tal vez sí me serviría para despejarme.

-¡HOLA!- gritó por el micrófono.

-mm… hola, te escucho, no me grites por favor- respondí algo molesto.

-Ohh, perdón- escuché unos murmullos del otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno, Nick, sé que es algo raro que te llame yo… pero tu hermano es demasiado insensible y tu amigo demasiado cobarde así que sólo quedaba yo… - se quedó callada, como preparándose.

-… -. ¿Le pasó algo a Joe?- de pronto mi preocupación de hermano saltó. Ella era su mejor amiga, a lo mejor había bebido y chocado contra un poste y… No, Joe no era así. Y Julie era también mejor amiga de Mandy… Oh, no.

-No no, Joe está bien, aquí conmigo y Lex, supuse que lo habías supuesto- escuché un par de holas por atrás.

-Bien…-.

Escuché como dejaba el teléfono a un lado y conversaban algunas cosas con Joe y Lex. Pero no logré llegar a entender. Esto no se veía para nada bien. Cogió nuevamente el auricular y soltó un largo y desesperante suspiro.

-Por favor prométeme que no saltarás por tu ventana de la depresión o te colgarás de una toalla, ¿Sí?- habló tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle.

-Ya, ya, te lo prometo, ahora ¿qué mierda pasó?- exclamé, medio molesto y medio curioso. Y algo muerto de miedo.

-Ehm… Mandy está saliendo con Dave… oficialmente… juntos… como novios…- ya me había quedado claro y Julie seguía hablando como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Algo se quejó dentro de mi pecho. Pareció ser mi corazón. Tragué saliva.

-¿y?- me hice el fuerte – era de esperarse, casi se comían con los ojos cada vez que se veían- respiré profundamente.

-Vaaamos Nick, todos sabemos aquí que te atrae un poquito… mucho…demasiado- alguien iba a morir.

-Dile a Joe que es un…- me exalté, pero ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera insultar como nunca a mi queridísimo hermano.

-No fue Joe, imbécil, se te nota a leguas de distancia- aún así sabía que Joe había soltado algo –Pero eso no es lo importante-.

-¿Y qué es lo importante entonces?- ella estaba con él y no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Me aferré fuertemente a mi guitarra, intentando descargar mi impotencia pero controlándome de no pararme y destruir el celular a guitarrazos.

-Lo importante, es que tú la quieres, y que estoy segura que a ella le importas, aunque sea un poco- dijo, segura de sus palabras. Oh, como me alegraba saber que le importaba sólo un poco. Seguro también le importaba colgarme de un mástil y restregarme en la cara a su nuevo noviecito la próxima vez que me viera.

Bufé.

-¿y qué se supone que es lo que debería hacer, doctora corazón?- tenía la voz algo quebradiza todavía.

-Eh…. – Julie se quedó en silencio un rato y claramente eso no me subió los ánimos. Sentí como alguien le arrebataba el teléfono de las manos y ella se quejaba de que era un bruto. Supuse que se trataba de Joe.

-Mira pequeño e inexperto hermano, debes lanzarle la carne a los leones, porque sabes que no son vegetarianos y esta leona pareciera como que sólo estuviera comiendo pasto ahora- escuché un Hey, es mi primo de Lex. Me daba igual que fuera su primo. Estúpido Lex que se lo ocurría hacer reuniones familiares cuando se suponía que era una fiesta escolar. Además, Dave ya era muy mayor… ¿Eso era legal? A lo mejor podría demandarlo por acoso infantil…

-Ah?- Joe sólo logró confundirme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya sabes, camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, para cruzar el río hay que tirarse al agua, hacer la guerra, marcar tu territorio, pelear por lo tuyo- habló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ahhh… pero Mandy es algo más que un pedazo de tierra, y tampoco es mía- … fruncí el ceño. Ya sabía porque no había tomado el teléfono él en un primer momento

-Ponle el altavoz, ponle el altavoz- exclamaron Lex y Julie. Click.

-Mira, mira. Si de verdad quieres a esta chica tienes que luchar por ella- habló Lex y me sentí algo mejor.

-Pero no de la forma extraña y patética que lo haces, debes ser más… provocativo, difícil, divertido, seductor… - dijo Joe, y yo asentí como si estuviera allí presente.

-Ahá… lo tendré en cuenta- tomé nota mental. Pero seguía con el ánimo bajo.

- Bien, te quiero en media hora aquí, necesitamos preparar poco a poco las batallas si queremos ganar esta guerra- habló firme.

-Joe, no debe estar preparado todavía para eso ¡le acaban de romper el corazón!-

–Gracias, Julie.- suspiré aferrándome a mi guitarra - Joe, hablemos eso después. Adiós- creo que iba a decir algo, pero la verdad a estas alturas ya no me importaba.

Dejé mi guitarra apoyada en el alfeizar de mi ventana junto a mi cuaderno de notas y el lápiz, para arrastrar los pies a la cama y lanzarme con los brazos y piernas estirados. Tenía mucho que pensar.

**Mandy POV.**

El día de ayer había sido más que genial. Había sido difícil irme antes de la 6, luego del sushi habíamos ido al cine y la verdad no quería que la película no acabara nunca. Me la estaba pasando demasiado bien con mi novio. Sí, sonaba extraño, pero suponía que era sólo cosa de que con el tiempo me iba a acostumbrar. Estaba feliz, definitivamente Dave estaba ocupando un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, y me agradaba sentir que yo también lo hacía en el suyo.

Me levanté todavía con algo se sueño, ya que la abuela me había tenido limpiando y ordenando hasta muy tarde, para nuestro invitado secreto especial. La verdad, me tenía un poco intrigada todo el misterio que le estaba dando a la situación. Había muchas posibilidades, pero conociendo a la abuela ella hasta para el cartero le gustaba tener ordenado y bonito, así que no había mucho por donde guiarse. Además, me dolía un poco el cuello, porque al parecer no había dormido en una muy buena posición.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, para comer algo; mi estómago crujía llegándome a doler un poco. Desde el sushi de ayer que no comía nada. Estaba sirviéndome un tazón de cereal cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar repetidamente. ¿Quién llamaba a las 11 de la mañana? Tal vez los abuelos habían salido y yo no me había dado cuenta aún.

-Amaaaandaa, el tiiimbreee- escuché la ronca voz del abuelo desde el piso de arriba. Opción descartada.

Dejé los cereales a un lado de la mesa y me encaminé para abrir la puerta. El timbre seguía sonando como si un maniático estuviera del otro lado. A lo mejor tenía un trauma con demorarse en entrar. Quién sabe.

Lo primero que vi fue una cabellera rubia, y luego el techo. El sujeto en cuestión me había abrazado hasta caer al suelo. Ouch.

**..**

_**¿Quién será el invitado secreto? **_

_Espero que les haya gustado, ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo así que no demoraré tanto como en este… _

_Nos estamos leyendo, Maca. _


	8. Manos a la Obra

Perdón por la demora Sigo aquí ;) Capitulo dedicado a Javi Quintanilla, mi centro de informaciones personal jaja :) Paaaz.

.

_**She must be crazy**_

_No soy muy buena para las sorpresas. Nunca lo he sido. No significa que no me gusten, pero no siempre estoy preparada para ellas, por algo serán sorpresas ¿no? Ése era el problema, nunca me había gustado sentirme desprevenida, desprotegida, insegura. Cosas como esas me hacían luego actuar con impulsividad y sin pensarlo antes, me llevaban luego al nerviosismo, y luego al fracaso. Y definitivamente no me gustaba perder; todos lo tenían ya claro ¿Qué pasaba cuando llegaba algo o alguien a llevarse lo que aprecias pero dentro de tu inconsciente? Tampoco es que lo admita, pero sí me sentía algo incómoda. Sólo un poco._

_._

_Al parecer el mundo se había confabulado de la peor forma contra mí ¿Acaso no era ya suficiente? Tenía demasiados problemas como para tener que lidiar con una carga más. Una molesta carga más, pero de una forma u otra debía mirar el vaso lleno y hacer que se convirtiera en una estrategia. Esa era la perspectiva de Joe. No terminaba de convencerme, pero tampoco me desagradaba. Dicen que en la guerra del amor, todo es válido… ¿No?_

#8: Manos a la obra.

**Mandy POV.**

-AAAAAMANDA- gritó mientras se paraba, se sacudió la falda y me tendió la mano para levantarme también. Luego se sentirme más cómoda, la abracé decentemente y ella se rió.

-¡Emma!- le sonreí ampliamente - ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- tomé una de sus maletas y ella otra con su bolso de mano para meterlos adentro, a la sala de estar.

-Claro, acabo de llegar y ya me estás echando- me miró con cara de tristeza y dejando brillar más aún sus ojos verdosos –Pero, me quedaré te guste o no- exclamó yendo a la cocina y yo me reí detrás de ella –Muero de hambre, el viaje es agotador-.

-Bueno, en serio ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Serás mi nueva compañera de cuarto?- de sólo imaginármelo no podía dejar de sentirme completa. Emma era mi parte de Chile que me faltaba, era como mi hermana y mejor amiga, la verdad que la extrañaba demasiado. Podía ser que tenía amigas aquí, pero todos saben que uno con los primos siempre tiene una conexión especial entre la amistad y la fraternidad. Amaba a mi prima.

-Para tu desgracia, estaré aquí por dos meses y medio, querida- soltó una risa malvada que me hizo reír a mi también. Nos servimos un tazón de gigante de cereales cada una, porque si no moriríamos de hambre las dos.

-Uy, que tortura…- rodé los ojos - Nunca me imaginé que el invitado sorpresa serías tú- comí una cucharada de cereales y mi estómago dejó de quejarse por fin.

-Lamento decepcionarte- sonrió y comió un poco de cereales también –La verdad es que mis papás querían que estudiara inglés y la abuela insistió en que salía más barato el pasaje en avión que la inscripción en un instituto- se encogió de hombros.

-Ahmm… pero no cuentes conmigo, porque yo te hablaré en español a como me dé la gana… El inglés me aburre un poco a veces- saboreé mis cereales y me serví un poco más de leche.

-Bueno, bueno… Ya, enserio ¿No te molestaría compartir la privacidad de tu habitación conmigo un tiempo cierto?- batió sus pestañas sonriendo como cuando pequeñas mirábamos a nuestra abuela después de haber hecho alguna travesura -¿O es que estás muy ocupada por las noches?- formó una perfecta 'O' con sus finos labios.

Rodé los ojos:

-Uuyyy, sí, junto con mi libro de álgebra- me reí despacio y ella me acompañó.

Me agradaba tener a alguien con quien conversar en la casa.

-Y bueno, cuéntame cómo ha sido tu vida estos meses… ¿Alguna novedad?- alzó una ceja y comió algo de su cereal.

Yo bajé la mirada a la cuchara que tenía en mi mano, revolviendo la leche de mi tazón con inseguridad. ¿Debía contarle lo de Dave? Al fin y al cabo se daría cuenta ¿no? ¿Ser novios significaba demostraciones en público de amor? Suponía que sí.

-Ehm… no mucho… conocí a un chico genial…- me limité a decir. Por alguna razón, apostando a que era que todavía no me acostumbraba, me costaba un poco aceptarlo.

-Y…¿están saliendo?- dejó su cuchara en la mesa y me miró con sus grandes ojos directamente.

-Sí- asentí lentamente y me metí una cucharada bastante llena.

-Wow, debes presentármelo, en cuanto sea posible… Me alegro mucho por ti, prima- sonrió dulcemente.

Devolví la sonrisa también y juntas lavamos los platos del desayuno y luego fuimos a ordenar sus cosas en mi habitación. Suerte que tenía una cama nido y poca ropa para mi espacioso closet. Pasamos el resto de la mañana en eso. Llegó la abuela y el abuelo después, y a eso de las 2 almorzamos todos sentados en la mesa. A la tarde fuimos a recorrer un parque que quedaba cercano a la casa, y pasamos a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado. Emma estaba fascinada con todo el estilo de película norteamericano, que la verdad a mí nunca me había llamado mucho la atención.

En eso, cuando íbamos caminando por una de las avenidas principales con las bolsas en la mano, pasó un autobús con una publicidad del concierto para Navidad que los Jonas Brothers darían. Emma tomó mi mano y la estrujó como una esponja. Había olvidado un pequeño detalle acerca de mi prima.

-Se me había ido que vivían por aquí- dijo con la garganta seca y sentí como se me empezaba a cortar la circulación. Miró hacía todos lados, como si fuera a encontrárselos en cualquier momento. Vamos, era una ciudad bastante grande.

-Creo que sería mejor que siguieras alucinando con las maquinitas giratorias para las bolsas del supermercado- sacudí mi mano y seguí caminando como si nada.

Ella salió de su petrificación de unos segundos y me alcanzó corriendo.

-Vivirán cerca? ¿Podré toparme a Nick algún día?- los ojos le brillaban de sólo decirlo.

Preferí callarme y cambiarle el tema. Ya lo descubriría cuando se diera cuenta que probablemente estuviera en su misma clase.

…

Ya era lunes. Me levanté primero y me duché, para después despertar a mi prima. Como supuse, asistiría al mismo colegio que yo, ya que el estado no pagaba a una educación pública a jóvenes que sólo iban por un tiempo y no era por beca. Cosas de los estadounidenses.

-Vamos, ¡despieeertaa!- la tomé de los hombros y la sacudí suavemente hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Porqué me levantas? Apenas son las 7 am…- se volteó en el colchón y arrastró el cubrecama con ella.

-¿puede ser que hoy día tenemos colegio, no?- la destapé y tiré la frazada al otro lado de la habitación –Hora de la ducha-. Sonreí triunfante cuando finalmente se levantó y bajé a preparar el desayuno.

Ya íbamos arriba del autobús y habíamos tenido que correr para no perderlo. Nos sentamos en los asientos del fondo junto con Julie y Scar, así que las presenté y nos fuimos conversando acerca de nuestro fin de semana, Scar nos contó su castigo de viernes y cuando 'odiaba' a un tal Joe; y Julie estaba interrogándome sobre Dave, hasta que Emma me agarró la mano mucho más que nunca. Al parecer ya se había dado cuenta-

.da- me miró con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-¿Sí?- crucé los dedos para que no fuera lo que yo estaba pensando.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el colegio?- preguntó mirando hacia el frente como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

-¿Por qué?- la intenté aludir con otra pregunta.

-Porque creo que acabo de ver una cabellera rizada que se me hace muy familiar y a un tipo de pelo negro liso que es como de…- seguía mirando hacia el pasillo del autobús, sin reaccionar.

-Ah, sí, son ellos- dijo Julie apuntando a Joe y Nick que estaban en unos de los asientos de adelante no muy disimuladamente. Suerte que estábamos al final del bus.

Bajé su brazo suavemente. Emma soltó un chillido tan agudo que supuse que nadie más lo escucharía aparte de nostras 3. Scarlet rodó los ojos y se giró a mirar por la ventana, poniéndose los audífonos de su mp3.

Aún no entendía porqué los odiaba tanto. O al menos a Joe, que era el más adorable para mí, ya que a Kevin no lo conocía y al tercero solía tan sólo ignorarlo. Suponía que era porque ella no creía en el amor y la mayoría de sus canciones eran demasiado cursis para ella… Pero ¿porqué? Algún día lo averiguaría.

-PORQUE NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO!- Emma me sacó de mis pensamientos y sacudí la cabeza.

-No lo sé, sólo olvidé que eras una fan- me encogí de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. Julie nos miraba divertida.

-¿Viven cerca?-.

-Nosé.

-¿Son de la misma clase?

-See…

-¿Les va bien?

Uno repite el curso y el otro es un poco tontito por naturaleza- murmuré muy bajito.

-Mmm…- dije a Emma y Julie me pegó con el codo en la costilla, escuchando lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Debe ser obvio que son los mejores de la clase- miró a los chicos casi con brillo en los ojos - ¿Se llevan bien?- alzó ambas cejas, expectante

-Se podría decir que…- me quedé callada intentando hallar las palabras indicadas.

-¿Son antipáticos?- se llevó la mano al corazón, dramática. Era peor que Julie.

-Joe no, él es adorable- miré de reojo a Scarlet, que tenía los audífonos puestos e iba mirando por la ventana distraída.

-¿Y Nick?-

-Nick…- ¿Cómo decirle que Nicholas Jonas, su amor platónico desde que 'escuchó su armoniza voz y vio su angelical rostro' (como solía referirse a él), me había estado enviando indirectas los últimos meses? De pronto, todos los pasajeros del bus se pararon, causando un gran bullicio.

-Ya llegamos- saltó Julie, agarrándome del brazo mientras bajábamos –Permiso Emma, te la robo un ratito, debemos terminar el trabajo de Biología- así fui arrastrada entre un mar de gente - ¡Despierta a Scar!- gritó mientras nos alejábamos y Emma se devolvía hacia el autobús.

-Gracias, me veía en un buen lío- solté un suspiro.

-Losé, losé, tía Julie al rescate ¿Qué harías sin mí?- guiñó un ojo y me libró de su agarre.

Luego, nos sentamos en unas bancas para realmente terminar el trabajo de Biología del siguiente día (Julie no era una mentirosa); mientras esperábamos a que terminaran de llegar los autobuses y que empezara nuestra primera clase.

..

Jueves, química. El laboratorio por poco explota de todos los errores que cometió Emma al estar observando todo el tiempo a los hermanos Jonas. Joe se notaba divertido, y Nick súper incómodo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo distintos que eran los dos. Joe por un lado era chistoso y totalmente extrovertido, algo coqueto y juguetón, tomándose todo a la ligera (que a veces le traía consecuencias), disfrutando cada segundo de su vida como si fuera el último. Parecía realizar todo con una energía inagotable, viendo siempre el lado bueno de las cosas. En cambio, Nick era mucho más conservador y tímido, solía avergonzarse o incomodarse al tener muchas chicas a su alrededor y se veía claramente más maduro y determinado en sus decisiones que Joe. Nick era más diplomático y cordial, disfrutaba de la calma y la armonía, pero sin perder su sentido del humor y calidez cuando estaba en confianza. Me preguntaba cual sería el prototipo de Kevin, el mayor…

Me sorprendí a mi misma de haberlos conocido tanto en poco tiempo. Porque claramente no era lo mismo leer datos en una revista a convivir a diario con ellos (contra mi voluntad, por supuesto, porque Julie era la que nos arrastraba para estar un rato con Lex o Joe).

Creía que el mediano estaba tomando a Emma como un conejillo de Indias para verificar sus reacciones como fan. Y eso no me agradaba del todo. Lo que sí que causaba gracias era ver los intentos de Nicholas de no parecer nervioso, desesperado o impaciente de que Emma se callara un momento. Prefería no decirle nada, porque así más podría disfrutar del sufrimiento del chico, además, sabía que Emma no cerraría el pico ni aunque se lo pidiera el Presidente.

El resto del día fue bastante parecido. Llegó el almuerzo y todo se puso mucho más interesante. Julie insistió en sentarnos con los hermanos y Lex, y claramente Emma la apoyó. Así, Scar y yo arrastramos los pies hasta su mesa, con un Joe sonriente mirando como Scar se sentaba en frente de él entusiasmado. Sin embargo, ella no despegó la vista de su plato toda la comida. Al parecer, él no se daría nunca por vencido, y ella no dejaría de ser cortante y fría con todos cada vez que le tenía cerca. Era extraño. Pero bueno, era su problema y prefería no meterme porque sabía que si comentaba algo podía tal vez salir mortalmente herida.

Así, Emma no dejaba de parlotear de la emoción, Nick la miraba como si tuviera algún tornillo suelto, Joe intentaba entablar una conversación con Scar que respondía con monosílabos o groserías, Julie hablaba emocionadamente con Emma y Lex, y los otros dos chicos que estaban sentados con nosotros se habían levantado hacía un rato. Yo sólo era parte del público ése día. En eso, Scarlet se paró de pronto, se despidió generalmente y dijo que se tenía que ir porque ese día la retirarían temprano. Últimamente andaba muy extraña y misteriosa, lo que preocupaba un poco a todos.

Fue un día largo y extraño para mí, pero por suerte, se venía el fin de semana.

**Nick POV.**

Al fin era sábado, un día perfecto para salir al aire libre. Y que mejor actividad que jugar beisbol un rato con mis hermanos. Entramos en el camarín para cambiarnos y ponernos el uniforme de beisbol. El reluciente nombre de los Road Dogs se lucía orgulloso en nuestras camisetas.

Estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación de paredes blancas, pero Joe se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿ A dónde crees que vas?-inquirió como si estuviera loco.

-Mmm… Al campo a jugar, después tenemos que ir ensayar ¿ Recuerdas? Soy un hombre de agenda ocupada- respondí, molesto.

-El Sol hoy nos favoreció, luego de va a poner feo- Kevin lo miró ariendo los ojos exageradamente y empujándonos a los dos tras la puerta.

-¿Qué me están ocultando?- me crucé de brazos frente a la puerta, para que no pudieran salir arrancando, -Verás Nick, creemos que necesitas unas clases de 'Cómo conquistar a una chica con novio sin morir en el intento- fue directo al grano – con el maestro Joseph Jonas, claro, y por ser mi hermano te haré un descuento al cien por ciento- se idolatró Joe, y Kev asintió despacio.

-Yo me voy de aquí- tomé mi bolso, incómodo y esquivé a Joe, que intentaba taparme el paso.

-Nick, para- habló el mayor. Respiré e intenté relajarme, mirando el suelo. Joe tomó asiento, y Kevin lo imitó. Me vi obligado a hacerlo también.

-Sabemos que te gusta esta chica ¿Sabemos bien?- preguntó mi hermano del medio, y lo miré como si fuera obvio.

-Está bien, te encanta, no me mates por ser tan intuitivo- rodó los ojos, gesto típico de él, y se paró. Sonreí levemente, al menos, su poca sutileza siempre lograba subirme el ánimo.

-Así que, aquí va mi plan: Ayer le dije a Lex que le dijiera a Julie que hoy día jugaríamos un rato. Cómo sé que ella no se resiste a un partido de beisbol, supuse que vendría, y que invitaría a las demás también- tomó un poco de aire, y se calló.

-…-

-Bien, pues, he aquí 4 señoritas, de las cuales 2 te odian y 2 te adoran- analizó –Verás Nicholas, esto puede ser un punto a favor y una batalla ganada de la gran guerra- hizo una pausa, y en algún momento pensé que de verdad ya estaba teniendo algún problema serio – Amanda, en este caso, sería el sujeto en cuestión, David, que de seguro viene con ella porque es como un osito babosito, el obstáculo, Emma la carnada; y Julie y yo los celestinos- concluyó.

-¿Lex, Scar y yo?- prengutó Kevin, haciendo un puchero.

-Mmm… Tú eres el monje sabiondo, Lex mi mejor lanzador y Scar sólo es mía- se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Espera, no voy a usar a Emma para llegar a su prima, es inmoral y van contra mis principios. Me niego- me paré también, y Kevin me siguió, tomando mi brazo ¿De verdad creían que haría algo así? Que yo estuviera sufriendo no significaba que debía hacer sufrir a otras personas para sentirme mejor ¿cierto?

-Dejémoslo así: Tú sólo te vas a acercar a Emma, nada más. El orgullo y despecho femenino de Mandy actuará por sí solo- asintió Joe mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, pensativo.

Miré a Kevin, preocupado, preguntándome si realmente valía la pena, o si tal vez Emma no se sentiría muy afectada. ¿Sería como cumplir su sueño, no? Le estaría haciendo un favor, en algún sentido, y además todos sabíamos que no era que ella estuviese realmente enamorada de mí, era tan sólo su obsesión de fan que en unas semanas se apagaría, acostumbrándose a mi presencia. Además, había escuchado por allí que su hermano favorito era Kevin. A estas alturas, eso ya me daba igual.

-Todo se vale en la guerra del amor, Nick- dio su veredicto por fin Kevin.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a la pared, no muy convencido.

-Entonces, ¿Manos a la obra?- preguntó Joe, de pie en el centro de la fría habitación alzando una mano. Kevin se paró junto a él, y me sonrió, con confianza.

Vacilante, dejé mi bolso y junté mi mano con la de mis hermanos. Joe dio un salto, emocionado y el otro me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Forcé una sonrisa.

¿Qué cosa tan mala podría ocurrir?


	9. Campo abierto

_**She must be crazy**_

_El cerebro del ser humano puede darnos la espalda de muchas formas. A algunos los hace dudar, tener miedo y ser inseguros. Ser muy inocentes, fáciles para caer en trampas. A otros, pensar y esperar mucho, pagando más de una deuda que ellos no debían tener. Existen los que son violentos, de carácter fuerte y de no pensar antes de hablar o actuar. Para qué hablar de la impulsividad, no tengo mucho más que decir acerca de eso. _

_Lo absurdo de las reacciones que hacen al ser humano ser tan finalmente humano tiene mucho que ver con el cerebro y todos estos perfiles. Pero al final todos se mezclan en una sola masa que no se puede dejar pasar por alto. Parece ser que al divertido del sistema nervioso no se le ocurre nada mejor que hacer que traicionarnos. Me estoy empezando a cerciorar de que para lo único que nos sirve es para hacernos pasar ratos no muy agradables. Y así nuestra propia humanidad llega a perder la cabeza en momentos. Sin embargo; todo esto es lo que nos hace sentirnos vivos. _

#9: Campo Abierto

**Mandy POV **

Julie había insistido en que debía ir a conocer uno de los deportes 'más emocionantes' y populares del país. A simple vista, podía decir que no veía mucha acción, la verdad. Sin embargo, acepté finalmente, y a eso de las 10 AM estábamos Scar, Emma, Dave y yo en las graderías, mirando al rededor. Julie había ido a dar unas vueltas de 'reconocimiento'. Yo mantenía la teoría de que se había ido a dormir en los vestidores.

Me paré en el centro del campo, mirando hacia todos lados, asombrada. Era un gran estadio, las graderías eran azules, y las paredes tenían un blanco algo desarreglado, con manchones grises, como si les hubieran sacado la pintura. Al centro, el campo de césped sí se notaba mantenido, y la gravilla del rededor también estaba en perfecto estado.

-Esas son las bases- indicó Dave apuntando sobre mi hombro. Volteé para quedar frente a él; había mucha gente alrededor, algunos con un bate en la mano y medias hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla; otros con gorras de equipos que desconocía hasta el momento y otros sólo con polera y buzo deportivo. Suerte que era un campo grande.

-Me siento como en la TV- dije, frunciendo el ceño.

-Jaja… ¿Algún problema con eso?- Dave se acercó y pasó sus manos por m cintura.

-Puede ser- murmuré, y antes de que se acercara lo suficiente para besarme, tomé su mano y caminé hacia las bacas de vuelta.

-Me quedaré sentada aquí- comenté, tomando asiento en las gradas de madera azul. Nunca se me había dado muy bien lo de los deportes, y menos con lo de los nuevos. Lo mío era más visual.

-¿Segura? No es tan difícil- se sentó a mi lado, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Enserio, prefiero observar un rato- simulé una amplia sonrisa.

-Mmm… está bien- sacudió su pelo como solía hacerlo mucho últimamente- Me quedo aquí contigo-.

Asentí y él me sonrió, haciendo brillar su resplandeciente dentadura. Miré hacia al campo, y vi a Scar con una gorra y el pelo suelto, conversando con unos chicos que no conocía. Más bien diría que estaba coqueteando con ellos. Examiné el resto del terreno, y no pude encontrar Julie. Emma saltaba por todos lados con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando todo como si estuviera hecho de oro.

Scar comenzó a jugar con los chicos y Emma se les unió, batiendo sus pestañas. Sentí como Dave se sacudía a mi lado, y golpeaba los dedos de su mano libre contra la banca.

-Ve a jugar- dije, incentivándolo. Sabía que lo hacía apropósito, pero sin saber si eso era algo bueno o malo. Preferí ignorarlo.

-Gracias- sonrió, y corrió rápidamente a tomar su bate.

Saqué mi reproductor de música y observé un rato el juego, pendiente de cada una de las jugadas. Después de un rato, algo me llamó la atención. Julie salió de la entrada lateral, con 3 chicos caminando detrás de ella. La mitad de la gente se giró a mirarlos, y la otra mitad lo hizo con disimulo. Luego de unos minutos de asombro, cada quien volvió a su juego, y los hermanos soltaron una sonrisa incómoda, mirando el suelo.

Kevin venía con protecciones y máscara de striker, Joe con el guante de recepción, y Nick jugaba con el bate en su mano derecha. En las 3 camisetas, se lucía el ya famoso nombre de los RoadDogs. Julie murmuró algo a Joe, y él asintió, dándose la media vuelta y devolviéndose a los bastidores.

Me removí en mi asiento, sintiéndome un poco extrañada y nerviosa. Suerte que Scar estaba concentradísima en su juego, ya que conociéndola era capaz de retirarse sien preocuparse de la cordialidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, Scar seguía con su actitud esquiva y violenta con los chicos. Pensaba que ahora que pasábamos más tiempo juntos, ella se aflojaría un poco más, pero al parecer mientras más los tenía cerca, más los repelía. Esto seguiría siendo un misterio para mí y para el resto, que lo único que quería era pasarlo bien un rato, pero con el constante rechazo de Scar las cosas cada vez se complicaban más para los demás.

Estaba en eso, cuando Emma se acercó a mí corriendo, con un gesto que mezclaba la confusión y la alegría. Se paró frente a mí, y me saqué los audífonos.

-¿Sabías que venían los chicos?- jadeó, reconfortándose de la corrida. Sus ojos estaban saltones de la emoción.

-No, Julie no los mencionó- respondí sin la intención de parecer cortante, aunque así lo había sonado.

-Pues… que suerte que estén aquí- sonrió pícaramente –Puede que le pida a Nick que me ayude con algunos tiros- miró hacia arriba y luego se dirigió a mí, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso?- pregunté, entre ofendida y burlesca. Nick Jonas no era de mi propiedad o algo así. _En teoría._

-Sí mami- se rió –¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Nick Jonas jugando con una plebeya como yo!- suspiró, arrastrando la espalda por la pared, sentándose a mi lado.

Solté una carcajada. Nunca cambiaría.

Pero ahora que lo pienso no lo necesito- se paró rápidamente, desconcertándome –Deséame suerte- guiñó un ojo y dejándome sin habla se fue corriendo a saludar a los hermanos y a Julie que estaban a un costado conversando. Nick sonrió al verla y hasta la abrazó cuando la saludó. Algo me olía raro en el asunto.

Negué con la cabeza, confundida y volví a ponerme los audífonos. Cerré los ojos, y estiré mi cuello hacia atrás, apoyándome en la dura pared. Conseguí estar en paz un par de segundos, hasta que sentí que alguien golpeaba mi hombro un tanto bruto. Abrí un solo ojo, y volví a cerrarlo, antes de que se me quemara o algo así.

-¿Porqué sigues ahí sentada?- Joe tiró de mis audífonos y rostro curioso invadió mi campo visual –¿Es que acaso no te llevas bien con los palos?- se burló, sonriente. Joe era Joe.

-No quiero moverme- lo fulminé con la mirada, ignorando su último comentario -Nunca- sentencié.

Para mi sorpresa, Joe no insistió y sólo murmuró un bajito "por ahora", acompañado de otra sonrisa malévola. Me encogí de hombros y divisé su figura alegre perderse entre los jugadores del campo.

Al parecer, Scar se había percatado de la presencia de los hermanos, porque estaba hablando con Julie con una expresión desagradable. Ella sólo la miraba inocentemente y Scar subía cada vez más el tono de su voz.

Dave se había unido al juego con los Jonas, y Joe celebraba un punto, bailando. Nick lo miraba receloso, odiaba perder. Estaba ahora con el guante en la mano, y un cintillo en la cabeza que atrapaba sus rizos. Se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo, seguramente maldiciendo por lo bajo. Me causaba gracia la extrema obsesión por ganar de Nick. Era demasiado orgulloso, algo que me hacía querer matarlo a veces o seguirle el juego sólo para molestarlo y divertirme un rato. Creo que él también se divertía con nuestras usuales inútiles peleas. Pero a pesar de esto, todavía existía un extraño dije de tensión cuando estábamos juntos. Talvez sí tenía algunas razones para odiarme. Desde el spray del primer día de clases, lo ignoré luego por casi dos semanas, lo empujé a la piscina en la casa de Lex (aunque eso se lo merecía de cierta forma), lo volví a ignorar y luego fui impulsiva e inmadura que fui cuando le tiré el helado en la cabeza, cuando el trataba de protegerme o algo así. Antes, siempre había sido amigable y hasta tierno conmigo, pero desde que había empezado con Dave que estaba malhumorado casi todo el tiempo ¿Porqué le molestaba tanto? Si le gustara… Se supone que me lo habría dicho… ¿cierto?

Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo, hundiéndome en mi asiento. Volví a mirarlo un poco anonadada, pero ya no estaba en el campo.

Escuché entonces unas risas conocidas. Emma estaba sonriendo (como idiota debo agregar), mientras que Nick hacía un movimiento gracioso con el bate. Luego se lo pasó a ella y trató de imitarlo pero no le resultó. Él se volvió a reír y la tomó de las manos junto con el bate; enseñándole como golpear. Y no la soltaba. Emma de pronto se puso seria y él se acercó un poco más para susurrarle algo al oído.

Sorprendida de mi misma, me dieron unas ganas inmensas de jugar, de batear, de pegarle a algo. Me paré y caminé hasta Julie, que al parecer también había estado mirando la escenita. Suerte que no había ningún paparazzi o algo así, porque seguramente Nick Jonas ya tendría novia en dos segundos más. Tomé su bate y quedó sólo con la pelota en la mano. Corrí alejándome de ella y de la pareja que estaba más atrás de Julie. Kevin se situó detrás de mí, para hacer de striker.

-¿Sabes cómo batear?- preguntó amistoso.

-Nop- respondí en seco

-¿Te importa?- sonrió, gracioso.

-Tampoco- sonreí también, seguramente con fuego en mis ojos.

-Bueeeno…- le hizo una seña a Julie.

Agarré el bate con ambas manos y me paré de lado, tal como había visto alguna vez en Atv. Entonces, Julie lanzó la pelota y yo moví mis brazos, tan fuerte como pude.

-Strike 1- gritó Kevin detrás de mí con la pelota en sus manos.

Fruncí los labios, frustrada.

-Pensé que esto era más fácil- murmuré entre dientes, molesta.

Kevin soltó una risa y le lanzó la pelota a Julie.

-Sólo tienes que concentrarte en tu objetivo- miró de reojo a Nick y a Julie, que seguían practicando muy juntos.

-JAJA- fue lo único que dije, antes de que Julie volviera a lanzar.

-Strike 2- repitió Kev –Vamos Mandy- me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, animándome.

Entonces, volví a mirar a Nick y a Emma. Ahora estaban separados, pero ella le seguía mirando sonriendo y mostrando cada uno de sus dientes, seguramente. Nick la miraba también y de pronto fijó su vista en mí. Con sus profundos ojos marrones, parecía sonreír por dentro, mientras mi prima alucinaba a su lado.

-Claro que tengo un objetivo- le comenté a Kevin –Tiene cabeza de esponja y comparte tu apellido- arrastré las palabras, entrecerrándole los ojos e ignorando la mirada de Nick.

Me tensé más aún, sentí como todos mis músculos se preparaban. Me concentré sólo en batear la pelota. Respiré un par de veces y luego Julie lanzó la pelota. Esta vez sí le di, y muy fuerte. Miré a Nick, anticipando una sonrisa triunfante, y esperé que se cayera de espaldas o algo así. Pero no, seguía mirándome tal como lo hacía antes.

-¡Le diste!- exclamó Kevin feiz -¡Le diste a tu prima!- cambió su expresión de pronto.

Me sobresalté con lo último y Nick al parecer también. Ambos corrimos hacia ella, llegando obviamente él primero. Puso la mano en su frente y la sostuvo por los hombros, delicadamente.

Solté el bate a mitad de camino. _Basta de herir gente por un día_ pensé.

-¿Estás bien?- resoplé – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mil veces- repetí y ella sólo asintió.

-Buen tiro- me dijo Nick, a punto de ponerse a reír en nuestras caras. La tomó luego en brazos, como si fuera una pluma _¿Qué se cree? ¿El guardián de la bahía o algo así? Imbécil…Dios, es muy fuerte, _fue inevitable pensar al mirar sus brazos. _Basta de brazos también._ Volví la vista a mi prima, que modulaba un "gracias" con los labios sin que Nick se diera cuenta. Rodé los ojos, para ambos.

Emma lo abrazó por el cuello y se apoyó en su pecho –AAAuh, me duele- casi gritó. Bien, estaba exagerando la situación, claro. Aunque pensándolo luego, en su lugar, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo -¿Hay alguna enfermería o algo así por aquí?- preguntó con voz frágil.

-Ehh, no pero hay un botiquín en camarines- respondió antes que yo Nick, con la vista fija en mí. Tirité un poco –Si quieres yo voy por él- dijo, con intenciones de bajarla, aflojando su abrazo.

-NO, no,no- negó ella, aferrándose aún más a él. Bien, definitivamente Emma no ejercería de actriz cuando saliera de la escuela –Mandy, ¿podrías ir por él?- me miró abriendo mucho los ojos y luego le echó una mirada de dolor a Nick. O talvez sí podría serlo.

Él volvió a mirarme expectante y cómo si hubiera sabido algo que yo no. Estaba confundida, muy confundida.

-Emma, sólo fue una pelota, no seas bebé- dije, algo cortante ¿Qué me pasaba? No podía ser así con mi prima, era como una hermana para mí. Sólo que con el tema de los Jonas parecía que algo le comía el cerebro.

Alzó el cejo, sorprendida. Amaba a mi prima, pero cuando se ensañaba con algo, se volvía insoportable.

Iba a decir que claro, que no tenía problema si al final yo había sido la que la había golpeado, pero Nick habló antes diciendo que cargaría a Emma a los vastidores y que lo acompañaría para si había tenido algún daño después. Ambas asentimos, en silencio, ante la determinación y seriedad de Nick.

Caminé como un perrito con el rabo entre las piernas detrás de él, que llevaba a Emma un poco detrás de mí. Paré.

-¿Sabes qué , Nicholas, no tienes para qué hacerte el hombrecito fuerte, es mi prima y yo le di, por lo que está bajo responsabilidad mía- hablé fría y me volteé.

-Calma, sólo quería ayudar- dijo pasivamente. Me estresaba su forma de mostrarse tan tranquilo ante este tipo de situaciones. Lo miré y juré que se le había escapado una sonrisa por lo bajo. _ARRRRGHHH _gruñí en mi interior.

-Pues no necesito… digo, necesitamos tu ayuda- me crucé de brazos. Emma estaba algo asustada, y bajó ella misma de los brazos de Nick, olvidando que estaba 'delirante'.

-Vamos a casa Emma, allá el abuelo verá que te pasó- ordené.

Ella se despidió de Nick y no pasé por alto el 'Llámame' que dijo antes de voltear y seguirme.

Una vez que ella estaba de espaldas, Nick me guiñó un ojo y sonrió de lado, para luego poner una mano en sus bolsillos y cargar el bate que había dejado en el suelo yo hacía un rato, e irse balanceándolo con destreza en el aire.

Emma no me habló en todo el camino de vuelta, sabiendo que algo raro ocurría. Creo que con que Nick Jonas le enseñara a jugar beisbol, era suficiente para ella.

En el camino me vine pensando en la extraña actitud de todos ése día, especialmente de Nick, que de un día para otro se volviera TAN bueno con ella. Mi prima era encantadora, claro, pero Nicholas siempre la había mirado como si le faltara un tornillo.

Al llegar, ambas subimos a nuestra habitación (la casa estaba vacía), me lancé a mi cama y Emma puso un CD, que resultaba fastidiosamente familiar. Esa niña estaba intentando matarme. Enterré mi cabeza aún más en la almohada.

-Vamos Amanda, debes reconocer que tiene una hermosa voz- se sentó a mi lado, con Fly with me, su nuevo single, sonando en la habitación.

-Ahá- afirmé. Por supuesto que lo sabía, por algo me había inscrito en la clase de coro, para escucharlo cantar (lo habían obligado a meterse, por el 'prestigio de la escuela'), aunque yo lo hiciera horrible.

-Y unos bíceps fantabulosos- suspiró -¿Acaso no viste como me levantó hoy?- le brillaron los ojos de tan sólo recordarlo.

Yo seguí comiéndome el cojín, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Aaahh obvio, no lo viste porque estabas cegada por los celos- canturreó bajito. Levanté la cabeza, y le lancé la almohada que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Acaso no te basta con golpearme con una pelota de beisbol? Mierda, te gusta más de lo que pensé- se volteó para subirle el volumen a la música y comenzar a cantar a la par de Nick. -¡….!- iba a responderle con lo primero que saliera de mi boca pero en eso, mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Lo siento, me llama MI NOVIO- le di énfasis a las últimas palabras y me paré para contestar, pero mi prima volvió a subirle el volumen a la música y no escuchaba nada.

-¿Sí?- hablé por el auricular -¡Apaga eso!- Emma estaba a punto de hacer que le lanzara el celular por la cabeza también.

-¡Celosa!- gritó por última vez, antes de apagar la música y salir de la pieza.

-¿Podrías decirme porqué desapareciste de pronto y ni siquiera te despediste de mí?- sonó algo molesto.

Oooops, me había olvidado de Dave. Y eso sí que no era una buena señal.


End file.
